


Take a lover who looks at you like maybe you are magic

by larrycaring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Ball, Black Lake, Blow Jobs, Captain Niall Horan, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Feast, Christmas Presents, Christmas at Hogwarts, Dancing, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Duelling, Exams, F/M, Falling In Love, Firewiskey, First Love, Flying Lessons, Flying lesson incident, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor!Liam, Half-Blood, Hand Jobs, Herbology, Hirador, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts classes, Hogwarts throughout the years, Hufflepuff!Harry, Hufflepuff!Niall, I Tried, I'll stop here, Love Potion/Spell, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Magic AU, Ministry of Magic, Mistletoe, Muggle Studies, Muggle-born, OKAY YOU CAN READ THIS FIC WITHOUT HAVING READ OR WATCHED HARRY POTTER, Owls, Party, Partying, Potions, Potions Accident, Prefects' Bathroom, Pure-Blood, Quidditch, Ravenclaw!Zayn, Room of Requirement, Slow Dancing, Slytherin!Louis, Smut, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Spells & Enchantments, Teenage Harry, Teenage Liam, Teenage Louis, Teenage Niall, Teenage Zayn, The Dragon - Freeform, Transfiguration, UPDATE: AS OF APRIL 2017 THIS FIC IS BEING EDITED, Underage Drinking, Waltzing, Witchcraft, Wizarding Community, Wizarding World, Yule Ball, and the "forever young" song oops, anyway, at one moment louis and niall are cruel friends haha, broomstick, castle - Freeform, christmas day, christmas gifts, drink with moderation guys, even in real life, girls envy louisandharry's relationship ha, harry scares louis a lot, he has a loud voice you know, he wil go down with this ship, i hope you'll like it, i like Ziam, i love my eleanor in this story oops, i love zouis too, i made a Doctor Who reference idk but nobody will notice it hahahaha, i made a peter pan comment at one moment, i used lots of harry potter references hehe, i'm sorry i couldn't help myself but bring Ziam into this, kind of, larry is obvious even in this alternate universe please, larry references hehe, larry stylinson - Freeform, like louis jumps a lot haha, louis is very good at potions, louisandharry are twin flames, newts, niall finds louisandharry sickening but he ships them obviously, niall yells a lot, not really - Freeform, please bear with me, probably full of nargles though......., she is a really good friend to louis, sorcery, soul mates, spells, the Owlery, we all do, we're in may 2017 and im still not done, wizardry, youthful romance, zayn seems like he glares a lot but he is a teddy bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Call him hopelessly romantic, but Harry is convinced Louis is the one for him. He didn't really believe in love at first sight. Until that special person came along and stole his heart. And really, as soon as he first met Louis in the train, Harry had felt something. Their love at first sight started when they met, and never ended since they found each other, heart to heart. He knew it when he felt this fluttering feeling from deep down inside, when Louis smiled at him. It was like gravity moved, and nothing mattered more than him.</p><p>or even in a magical world, Louis and Harry's love is the most magical and beautiful thing in the world, Zayn is the smart Ravenclaw who falls for his best friend, Liam's true feelings are revealed and Niall is Niall.</p><p>or just another Hogwarts AU I had to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a lover who looks at you like maybe you are magic

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ THIS.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Here it is, the long awaited Hogwarts AU fic I've been writing for a month.
> 
> I'm quite proud about it, and it's my new baby. I don't even know how I managed to write 33K, but apparently I did. I'm very happy about it, and quite content about the result. I just hope you guys will like it as well.
> 
> There is no spectacular plot, this fic was really just an excuse for me to write a Larry Hogwarts AU fic. Because I fucking love Harry Potter and I fucking love One Direction. So _obviously_ , I had to write about both.
> 
> I usually don't like writing smut, because I suck, but as it is a quite long fic, I wrote some. Please, don't be too disappointed if you don't like the smut scenes. I TRIED. But whatever, that's not what the fic is about anyway, yeah?
> 
>  **Mind you,** there's Ziam side in this fic (also Narbara hehe). Because I like Ziam and because I couldn't resist writing about Liam and Zayn being love birds at Hogwarts. And... Well, I have no regret. So if you _really_ can't stand Ziam, then... What a shame for you. And, well. Do not read. Your mistake *cough* *cough* just kidding. However I tried to make Ziam minor. 
> 
> At one moment there's a ball and I got inspired by true outfits the boys wore in real life.
> 
> All the montages are made by myself, I do not own the pictures though, so credit to whoever took them. I found all the photos on tumblr and weheartit.com.
> 
> As always, I'd like to point out that English is not my mother tongue, and I have no beta. So all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Okay now I'm going to stop and let you read the fic. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please once you've done reading, leave a comment and kudos, but mostly comments because I REALLY need to know what you thought about it? I take all criticisms (well, do not be too mean...).
> 
> Of course, copyright to my Queen J.K. Rowling. Her Wizarding World is entirely hers, and this piece of fanfiction is inspired by her work in the first place. Only the scenarios are from my imagination, although I had to put some references this and there. You'll see. Also, I do not own One Direction. Sigh, I wish.
> 
> Of course, you can read this fic without having watched or read Harry Potter. I think. If you don't understand anything, just ask me in a comment.
> 
> **ENJOY YOUR READING.**
> 
> _Fanfiction started on the 2nd of February 2015, at 23:22._  
>  _Finished on the 4th of March 2015, at 20:50._

****

**ϟ**

****

**ϟ**

Louis has been going along in the corridors and wagons for about twenty minutes now, until he _finally_ finds a not-so-empty compartment, but definitely less crowded than the others. There are already three boys inside, and Louis slightly hesitates before he decides to open the door and walks in.

He clears his throat, the three boys’ heads immediately turning to him. “Um, sorry, but can I sit in there with you?” he asks with a shy voice. Louis is already considering to turn around and leave, but before he even moves, one of the boys speaks up.

"Yeah, sure mate," the blonde-haired boy replies. He’s got blue eyes, and Louis immediately hears his Irish accent. “I’m Niall Horan,” the Irish lad beams, holding out his hand to Louis.

“I’m Louis. Louis Tomlinson,” he replies, shaking Niall’s hand. Then he slowly sits next to the blonde guy, looking at the other two boys who are politely smiling at him.

“This guy is Liam,” Niall indicates the boy on the opposite bunk, to the left.

The designee, a boy with both brown eyes and hair, holds out his hand to shake Louis’ in a tight grip. “Hi, Liam Payne,” he introduces himself with a friendly smile. Louis nods and returns the smile as best as he can.

“And over here,” Niall continues, apparently happy to make the introductions, “this guy is... Errm, sorry mate, I already forgot your name,” Niall says, making a grimace. If Louis wasn’t so nervous, he probably would have laughed.

The third boy sat near the window, a dark-skinned boy with a shade of colour Louis has never seen before, smiles at Niall. “It’s okay,” he says, shrugging. Then he looks at Louis with a smile, and holds out his hand. “I’m Zayn Malik.”

Louis shakes his hand wordlessly, already trying to think of what to say to make conversations and not be look too awkward, when suddenly the compartment door slides open. A boy with a mop of brown curls enters – with arms full of what looks like goodies, Louis notices – promptly plopping down on the seat next to Liam.

"I got them,” he exclaims, dropping the goodies on his lap without looking up at any of the boys. “Wow, the food trolley lady might seem old, but trust me when I say she walks fast,” he giggles. “Fortunately, I caught up with her and here we go.” He looks up then, holding a yellow package to Zayn and throwing a little blue thing to Niall and Liam. It’s only then that the boy seems to register Louis' presence.

As soon as their eyes meet, Louis feels a weird sensation in his stomach. The curly-haired boy has green eyes – the greenest eyes Louis ever saw to be honest – with pink big lips and an innocence face with chubby cheeks. He looks friendly enough, and when the curly-haired boy addresses him, Louis is oddly relaxed and charmed.

"Hi," the boy says slowly, in an oddly breathless voice. "I'm–"

"Mhmph, wait,” Niall interrupts, “I know your name, I didn't forgot," he says through his chewing on what seems to be a chocolate frog? Louis thinks wizards have weird sweets. Liam makes a face at Niall but doesn't comment. “He’s Harry Styles,” Niall announces to Louis, beaming at him. And then he turns his gaze to Harry, cocking an eyebrow. “Hardly impossible to forget your first name when it is the same of your namesake, who happens to be one of the most famous wizards of the Wizarding World," he says in almost an awe.

The boy – Harry – blushes at Niall’s words, a small shy smile making its way on his face. "Well, yeah,” he giggles, “Harry Potter is amazing.”

"Oh,” Louis says, recognising the name. “My father used to tell me stories about him. He was a pretty big deal in the Wizarding World, wasn't he?”

Liam looks at him, realisation appearing on his face. “Oh! You're a half-blood or something?”

The thing is, Louis found out he was quite special when he was around five.

He could move objects just by the thought of moving them, and he could shut his door without getting up from bed. He didn't know what was happening to him, until his step-dad Mark noticed it. And then, it all made sense. Mark was a wizard.

When his step-father told him and Louis’ mum Johannah, the truth, well... His mother had gone a bit crazy. Which was... Yeah, totally comprehensible.

Because his mum was totally a stranger from all of this. She was a ‘muggle’ (Louis knows the wizard vocabulary by now), as well as Louis’ biological father. Well, at least, as far as they knew, considering the fact that Louis’ real father abandoned them when Louis was only one year old.

A magical kid was pretty rare, or so Mark used to say. He called Louis ‘his special boy’.

So yeah, Louis is actually, what they call, a muggle-born. His mother had met Mark two years later after Louis’ biological father left. Since then, Mark became the father Louis never had.

A father with a little plus... A father with magic powers.

Which Louis found was cool, mind you.

So while Louis grew up as a normal kid, he also grew up as a future Hogwarts student, with the awaiting of going to the magical school one day. Louis would live his days as a normal kid, go to his normal school, with normal kids. Then Mark would carry his son on his back, Louis roaring with laughter as he pretended to be a Quidditch player riding a broomstick in their backyard. At night, his father would tuck him in bed and tell him stories about wizards, the Wizarding World and Hogwarts, while his mother watched them from the doorframe, a fond smile plastered on her face.

And then the years got closer to Louis’ 11st birthday, and the little boy wanted to know everything about Hogwarts. So his father told him all the wonders about the school, how exciting it will be for him to learn new things, use his wand (he was gonna have a _wand_ and do _magic_!), meet mystical creatures and grow up in an amazing environment.

When the letter finally came on his 11st birthday, his mother, and above all Mark, were so proud and happy for Louis. However, Lottie, who is only 6, cried an hour because she thought Louis was going to leave forever. So he had spent the day playing princesses games with his sister just to cheer her up.

Louis loves Mark. Mark is like him, and Louis is like Mark. Louis isn’t going to experience this alone. He has a paternal figure by his side, who’s a great wizard nonetheless. Louis’ parents are just so proud of Louis, and Louis is so ecstatic. When he received the letter, he knew everything was going to change change. He is so looking forward to it.

But the fact that he is a muggle-born stresses Louis a bit. His father had explained him there were some people called ‘pure-bloods’ who think muggle-borns aren’t worth having magic, that they don’t deserve it. Louis had also learnt that some those who don’t deserve magic 'mudblood'. His father made him promise to never use this word, beause Mark taught Louis the respect, but also told him that there was no shame in being a muggle-born.

Anyways, even though Louis doesn’t have any problem with everyone, that doesn't mean everyone else won’t have a problem with him... Because he is a muggle-born.

So Louis instantaneously stiffens at Liam's question. “Actually,” he says, trying to keep his voice study and strong, “I'm muggle-born. My parents are both muggles, but my step-dad is a wizard," he explains. He also ties to plaster a cold expression on his face, as if to say _’so what, do you have a problem with that?’_

But Liam only quickly smiles at him, reassuringly. "Don't worry, my mother is a muggle, so I'm half-blood. I went to a muggle school before. But yeah,” he nods, “you're right, Harry Potter is a pretty big deal. Proper celebrity here. He saved the Wizarding World from,” he hesitates, “um, a very dark wizard."

Yeah, Louis remembers. The dark wizard He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Louis had nightmares about him to be honest. He can't imagine how awful it must have been to live during that time, and saw the second Wizarding War happening before their own eyes.

"Yeah, I remember him,” Louis says with a frown. “Harry Potter defeated him. He was a very great wizard." Harry Potter was a hero, and Louis kind of admires him for everything the man did. Just like everyone else.

"That he is," Niall exclaims cheerfully, almost making Louis jump. Dear Lord, he’ll have to get user to Niall’s lively personality. (And why is Louis already getting ahead of himself? Maybe Niall won’t want to be his friend!) “Harry’s a hero,” Niall says with a nod. “And Harry, not Potter, Styles here," he says, nodding at the curly boy, "is a proper obsessed with him. Potter is his idol." 

Harry gasps in mock-offence, pink rushing to his cheeks. "'Am not." 

"You are. Mate, I've known you for a few minutes only, and I've never heard someone talk so much about him with so many praises in a short time."

Harry blushes even more if it’s possible, and Louis can’t help but smile at the sight.

Niall sits up from his seat and takes place next to Harry, as the two boys continue arguing and discussing Harry Potter's exploits, while Zayn simply rolls his eyes before returning to the lecture of a newspaper on his lap.

"So, um..." Louis starts to Liam, who glances at him with a kind and inviting smile. "You're half-blood then?"

"Yeah,” Liam answers with a nod. “As I said my mum is a muggle, and my dad’s a wizard. She was in shock when she found out,” Liam tells, laughing at the memory. “But she quickly accepted him. She’s a strong woman, my mum, although very sensitive, but also very strong. She kept crying and hugging me on the platform 9 3/4...” Liam smiles tearily. “Her last and younger child is finally off to Hogwarts,” he sighs.

"Oh, so you've got siblings there?" That must be nice, Louis thinks. At least Liam won't be alone. He has family at the castle.

"Yeah,” Liam beams. “Nicola is entering year 5 and Ruth year 3. But they explicitly told me not to be a, I quote, 'clingy little brother'.” Liam shrugs. “I understand them though,” he laughs and Louis chuckles in turn.

They spend a great part of the trip talking, and Louis finds himself relaxing.

He learns that Liam and Niall have known each other for a few years – although Niall is from Ireland – and that he is a relative to someone from Liam's family. And so they kind of were attached at the hip from the start.

Niall, Zayn and Harry seem to be pure-bloods, and Louis is very grateful to have Liam. (At least he won't feel out of place in the Wizarding World.) Louis throws some muggle references, and of course only Liam understands them, while the others don’t, but have the courtesy of laughing. They’re just that polite, apparently.

Liam is very polite, kind and seems like a mild person. Zayn appears to be mostly shy and reserved, but he chimes in some conversations now and then, with witty and smart comments. Niall does most of the conversation, and Louis definitely points the Irish lad as the talkative one, seeming to always be laughing at everything. He’s very cheerful, funny and bright. He's a nice lad, and Louis instantly likes him.

And Harry... Well, Harry is... definitely charming. Yes, that’s the word. He talks slow and looks at you with in a way... It's like he really pays attention to whatever you're saying, even if you're only talking about a futile thing. Louis was talking about that time he went fishing with his dad, and Harry made him feel like it was so important, like what he was saying matters so much in the big universe.

And it seems like Harry beguiles people with his chocolate curls, and his dimples. Niall often pokes at them, throwing at some point ‘you’re gonna get everyone wrapped around your fingers’. Louis agrees. But again, maybe he’s biased, because he lost himself in the emerald eyes a while ago.

Speaking of eyes, repeatedly, they make eyes contact, and every time both of them instantaneously look away. Louis would then notice a shy smile on Harry's face, and maybe that same smile is also on Louis’ face. Either way, no one comments on it.

**

Outside, the sky is starting to grow dim, and the five boys decide to slip into their plain black work robes, before the train finally comes to a stop at the Hogwarts station.

A strange feeling of both excitement and nervousness fill Louis as soon as he puts a food outside. He doesn’t have time to register his surroundings that his attention is caught by a strong voice speaking over the babble of the future Hogwarts students’ voices.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!"

And very tall man – a giant really – with a grey long beard introduces himself as Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts and Professor of Care of Magical Creatures. He orders the first years to follow him, and so Louis and all the first years go after him, walking along a shady path that leads to a fleet of small boats. Before Louis realises it, they are all boarding, promptly sailing the Black Lake.

Louis had looked for information about the Black Lake (and Hogwarts in general) and... He isn't very reassured. He knows there’s a Giant Squid somewhere under the lake, as well as merpeople and Grindylows (a small, horned, pale-green water demon and a Dark creature).

So Louis isn’t really at ease in the boat, especially when it moves too much or abruptly. He would rather not fall into the lake, thank you very much.

However, his apprehension of the lake doesn't prevent him from observing the surroundings. And, wow... It's finally happening.

He's going to Hogwarts, the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world.

Mark had told Louis a lot about the school and how he was going to learn a lot of things. And honestly, Louis wasn't the kind of kids to enjoy school before, but he was going to a _Wizarding_ school! How could he not be excited?

Hogwarts will clearly be an incredible experience.

A quick glance around him, to the others boats, and Louis notes the excitement on the other’s face. And just like him, they all seem amazed.

It's now very dark around them, but soon Louis spots a light on a small landing stage and–

Niall gasps behind him and starts jumping on his seat, and Louis doesn't blame him.

The castle seems huge. No, _it is_ huge. It is settled in the mountains, looking all imposing. Louis can see a lot of towers, turrets and surely there are also very deep dungeons. There are lights everywhere, and they're getting closer to them, to the castle.

A rush of excitement goes through Louis, and he doesn’t tear his gaze from the castle until they finally arrive near the landing stage. Everyone eagerly gets out of the boats in nothing flat.

But once again, they’re quickly greeted by a tall blonde man, who probably is in his thirty. He introduces himself as Professor Longbottom, and he welcomes the students with a broad and kind smile. He wastes no time and takes them towards a small room, where they are all requested to await for what they call the Sorting ceremony.

Mark had told Louis about the four houses of Hogwarts, obviously. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Gryffindor is the house known for bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry, while Hufflepuff is known for loyalty, hard working, dedication, honesty and tolerance. Then Ravenclaw values wit, creativity, and wisdom. And lastly, Slytherin is all about ambition, cleverness, cunning, resourcefulness. It is most of the time the house filled with pure bloods.

Louis remembers his father telling him that some wizards liked to practice black magic, and that those people, who were usually from Slytherin, often get involved in the Dark Arts. Louis also knows that Voldemort, the devil wizard, was a Slytherin as well.

He remembered crying and prying not to end up in Slytherin just because of that. He didn't want to be a bad wizard. But his dad reassured him and told him that not all bad people go to Slytherin, that they were also good people, like a wizard named Severus Snape, who helped to defeat Voldemort. Slytherin was also the house where Merlin went, the wizard who became a part of the Court of King Arthur, assisting him during his reign. Merlin believed that wizards should help Muggles and live peacefully with them, and for this reason he founded the Order of Merlin, an organisation which promoted Muggle rights, creating rules against using magic on them. Louis likes Merlin.

Mark also told Louis it didn't matter which house he would end up in, because no matter what, he would love him unconditionally.

So Louis looked up everything about Hogwarts, and he actually likes each house individually, including Slytherin. He is no longer afraid. Even if he ends up in this house, he will be a brilliant wizard, like his dad is.

Louis is roused from his reverie when they _finally_ enter the Great Hall. The room is huge, very large, with four long tables lined-up. They are already full of students, meanwhile another table is filled with the staff and teachers. Louis looks up and there it is. He looks in awe at the enchanted sky. It is displaying a dark sky with shining stars, with flying cuddles above everyone’s heads. Then they all stop walking at the end of the hall, and Louis’ shining eyes fall on the the stool, placed in the centre.

And, oh... Louis gulps. He knows that part. Excitement is now replaced with a hint of disquiet.

The sorting hat magically determines to which of the four school houses each new student is to be assigned.

So... This is it. Louis is gonna know which house he belongs to.

He and all the students are lined up, and Longbottom informs them he is gonna call their first names in alphabetical order.

"Barbara Palvin," Longbottom calls first.

A long-haired girl moves forward in an assured manner, and sits on the stool with a content smile as Mr. Longbottom places the hat on her head. Louis watches curiously as quietness falls over the Great Hall.

Then a few seconds pass, and the hat exclaims, "Ravenclaw” and the Ravenclaw table erupts in cheer. Barbara smiles widely before quickly joining her new housemates.

Louis bites his lip. He wonders which table is going to cheer and clap for him.

"Nervous?" Louis hears to his left. He jumps and spots Harry Styles smiling widely at him. "Sorry,” he says, “I didn't mean to scare you." 

"You didn't scare me," Louis huffs a laugh, while resolutely staring in front of him.

He didn't notice in the train, but Harry looks even more pretty closely, and his green eyes are something else.

So yeah, Louis prefers to watch the scene unfolds before him, instead of staring at this nice-looking boy with an opened mouth like a baby drooling over anything. 

Harry doesn't say anything at that, and the two boys keep watching in silence as a girl named Elinor Sherry ends up in Slytherin.

Louis quickly loses count and patience, and at least 9 persons are sorted out until Louis’ attention refocuses on the scene when a familiar name is called.

"Harry Styles!"

Harry shifts next to him and gives him one last smile before going to sit on the stool. Only a few seconds pass before the hat calls out, "Hufflepuff!"

Harry beams, stands up and heads towards the Hufflepuff table where everyone is cheering. Louis smiles as he watches Harry sit and look around him to catch someone's attention at the Gryffindor table. When Harry seems to find that person, his smile widens, showing his dimples (oh he has dimples) and Louis follows his gaze to spot a brunette girl, wearing Harry’s similar smile. She oddly looks like Harry, and Louis assumes she must be Harry's sister or something.

He tries not to think too much about it when the Ravenclaw table bursts into applause when Hope Thompson is sorted into their house.

The list goes on and on, until Laverne Ary is called.

And... Shit.

They're doing the 'L' names.

Louis is starting to feel as nervous as a cat in a dog pound.

It's not that he doesn't like attention on him, in fact, as kid; he was always the boy who wanted eyes on him, and he loved, still does, make people laugh.

So yeah, he likes to be the centre of attention, but not when he has to stay still on a stool and be judged in silence by a magical hat to be sorted into a house which will determine him for the next seven years.

He is saved from his internal crisis when he hears another familiar name.

"Liam Payne!" 

Louis stretches out his neck to watch as Liam assuredly sits on the stool with a confident smile, waiting. Louis wishes he felt as confident as him. 

"Gryffindor!" 

The Gryffindor table immediately cheers, and Liam heads towards it with a huge smile on his face. A brunette girl with curly hair and dark skin hugs him, but Louis can't continue observing the scene because someone just called his name.

"Louis Tomlinson!"

Blimey, it's his turn.

Louis opens his mouth, feeling his heart speeding up. He manages to control his legs not to make him fall over (that would be such a good first impression) and he takes place on the stool (without falling off).

He jumps a little when the hat is put on his head, but other than that, he feels fine. Totally fine.

"Mmh," the hat says, and Louis is proud for not startling. "Interesting, very interesting. A desire to learn, an envy to make his dad proud... Good skills in... Mmh, yes... I see... A very strong loyalty to his friends...” Louis wonders how long it’s gonna talk. He feels like he is melting on the stool. “I see cleverness and ability in lots of things... Lots of ambition too... But such bravery too... Mmmh... Yeah, I know..."

Louis stops breathing. The room is still silent and then–

"Slytherin!" 

And then Louis exhales.

It's the sound of applause from the Slytherin table that indicates him he has to go sit down there. So he does. He is warmly welcomed by all the students around him, all smiling gently at him and shaking his hand, congratulating him. Louis accepts all the smiles and hands with a genuine smile. They all quickly fall silent as the next person is called. And Louis thinks he is quite content. 

**

All the first years are now sorted into their house, and the headmistress, Mrs. McGonagall delivers her annual speech, informing all the students about the rules and all that, before she finally declares the dinner can be served.

With an "oo”, the tables are suddenly full of food and garnishes dishes. Louis gasps and then smiles in awe, completely astonished. He looks up at the table next to the Slytherin, the Ravenclaw one, and makes eyes contact with Zayn, who smiles at him in return, looking as amazed as Louis is.

Louis has just started his starter when the boy next to his right speaks to the new group of Slytherins around Louis. "Hi, my name is Mark Wilkerson," the dark-skinned boy says with a friendly smile. He has short hair, and his eyes are brown.

And oh, his name is like Louis’ dad’s. Great, it should not be too hard to memorize his name, at least.

"I'm the Slytherin prefect, so if you guys need anything, I'm here to help," Mark offers cordially. A Louis vaguely remembers that a prefect is a student who has been given extra authority and responsibilities by the Head of House. They basically help regulate the fellow students’ behaviour.

"How did the food appear? Who cooked it?" asks a boy with his mouth full of food. He kinds of reminds Louis of Niall in the Hogwarts train earlier.

Louis turns his head to look for him at the Hufflepuff table. He easily spots Niall, who seems to be doing big gestures. People around him are laughing at whatever he is saying, and Louis is not even surprised. That guy is too friendly.

"Magic, obviously," a Slytherin girl answers to the boy in a scoff. Louis turns his attention back on the conversation, watching the girl who just spoke. "My name is Kristy Davis," she says to the Prefect, a smug smile on her face. Louis reckons she looks like the girl in class who wants to be boot-licker, and oh, now she's batting her eyelashes to charm the Prefect.

Mark scrunches his nose slightly, but smiles nonetheless. He narrows his eyes though, as if he knows exactly what she is trying to do. He opens his mouth to respond but a girl to Louis' left beats him. "Yes, magic," a brown-haired girl imitates Kristy with a mock-voice, at which Kristy narrows her eyes. "But the food doesn't cook itself just like that," she corrects, looking pointedly at Kristy. "The Hogwarts kitchen is located right under our feet,” she says to the boy who asked the question, “where hundreds of house-elves cook for us. The kitchen contains tables identical to those in the Great Hall, and they simply place food on the tables in the kitchen, so that it magically appears here," she explains. Then, as a conclusion to her explanation, she adds, "I’m Eleanor Calder, by the way.”

The boy who asked the question in the first place looks back and forth between the two girls and shrugs. "Yeah, so basically it's magic," he mumbles before going back to his food. Louis hides his smile behind his hand.

"Well done, girl,” a boy to Mark’s right sneers. “Ten points added to Slytherin... If we were in History of Magic class," he adds in a snort.

Mark rolls his eyes at him. "Shut it, Grimshaw. You were as excited as them three years ago when you arrived at Hogwarts, if I recall well. In fact, you were even more hysterical about the magic food appearing, so..." he trails off with a teasing smile and Grimshaw glares at him. Louis guesses Grimshaw doesn’t like to be chasten.

"Wait, what," another girl with black hair sat in front of Eleanor chimes in. "You're only three years older than us?" she asks with suspicious eyes. "You look older." 

"And ugly," Eleanor whispers in a small voice, and only Louis seems to have heard her. He chokes on his pumpkin juice he was about to drink.

They look at each other and a secretive smile is shared as they giggle behind their hands. 

Grimshaw smiles proudly at the girl (clearly he didn't hear Eleanor's comment). "Yes, well... The reason is due to the disastrous effects of an ageing spell my brother used on me once... They tried to remove it at best as they can, but I still wear the scares," he sighs dramatically.

"What a shame they couldn't make him prettier, or nicer," Eleanor whispers conspiratorially in Louis' ear. He gives her a cheeky smile and nods.

The girl who addressed Grimashaw look at them strangely. "What is it?" she huffs, narrowing her eyes.

Oops. She is probably thinking Eleanor and Louis were laughing at her or something.

"Nothing, Loren," Eleanor replies, giving Louis a knowing smile one last time.

During the feast, Louis feels completely relaxed and enjoying himself. Eleanor is very nice and makes him laugh a lot. She knows a lot about Hogwarts from what her parents told her, and because she apparently read a lots of books. Loren seems more reserved but friendly enough. Even the curious boy from earlier, who launched the food/magic debate, Erick Strickland, is actually fun once the discussion is launched.

At the end of the dinner, the headmistress says a few more words, and after that some students sing the school song to conclude the feast.

Louis actually finds himself singing along, thanks to the conjuring ribbon that floats in the air, forming the words for the students to sing along with.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_  
Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
Teach us something, please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot. 

Louis even forgets about the Hufflepuff boy with dimples and curly hair for a moment. That is until Louis is making his way through the doors to go to his common room with his housemates. Harry is following his fellows too; and when he catches Louis' eyes, he smiles and waves at him before disappearing with Niall who waved at Louis too.

Louis wholeheartedly wishes that they remain friends throughout the year.

**

Louis’ first week at Hogwarts is fascinating. He finally is learning all these wonderful things his dad told him about. So far, Louis’ favourite subjects are Charms, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Flying lessons. And for all different reasons.

Defence Against the Dark Arts is cool because it is the class where students learn how to magically defend themselves against Dark Creatures, Dark Arts, and other dark charms.

He likes Potions because they learn how to brew potions, following specific recipes and using various magical ingredients to create various potions. Louis finds this subject very fascinating, and he apparently happens to be quite good at it, so really, he’s pleased about it.

But the highlights of his week are Charms and Flying classes.

He has his first class of Charms on Thursday morning. Louis is excited for this class, because it specializes in the teaching of charms and teaches them how to master the science of charmwork. Which is "clearly essential to performing the greater part of magic" Eleanor informed him.

But more importantly, Charms is also the class where he gets to talk to Harry Styles again.

Louis has been trying to make his feather fly for the last ten minutes and... _Damn it_ , patience is not his strong suit.

"Ugh, I give up," he sighs.

He half expects Eleanor to laugh at him again at his irritation, but when he turns to look at her, he notices that her seat is in fact empty.

He frowns and finds her five seats away, clapping her hands with a huge smile on her face because apparently Loren clearly succeeded in making her feather fly.

Okay, Louis definitely _sucks_ at this, and it's frustrating because it is a _fucking feather_ , for Merlin's sake. What will he do if he cannot levitate a simple feather!?

He sighs and positions his wand to repeat the spell for the millionth times.

"How you doing, Lou?" someone says next to him, and the nickname startles him more than the voice itself. Louis jumps and his wand drops from his hand. He turns his head to face Harry Styles, sitting next to him and laughing.

"Oops," he says, beaming at Louis.

"Hi," Louis breathes out in answer, staring at the boy.

"Sorry,” Harry then says, “I didn't mean to scare you." 

"You didn't scare me," Louis retorts, and he feels like a déjà-vu. Harry must think the same, because his smile turns sly. And wow, his dimples are making an appearance again.

Louis would very much like to poke them with the end of his wand. Wand that just rolled and fell from the desk... Whatever.

Louis shakes his head, trying to recover from... Well, for Harry in general. _Get your act together, mate._

"I was just very, very, focused on doing that stupid spell," Louis defends himself once he regains the ability to talk.

Harry only smiles wider and leans down to pick up Louis' wand, holding it out. "Let's see, then." 

Louis sighs, but takes his wand back. "Wingardium Leviasar,” he says dejectedly.

Nothing happens.

Nothing except a chuckle from Harry. Louis glares at him, and Harry stops immediately, biting his bottom lip. "Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound like I was mocking,” he tries to say, quickly. “It's just– Didn't you listen to the right incantation?"

Louis frowns at that. “I mean... I was actually distracted by Eleanor, who kept listing me the entire program for the year.” He rolls his eyes. Damn Eleanor, it was her damn fault if he was making an ass of himself in front of Harry Styles. 

"Try Wingardium Leviosa," Harry suggests with a wink. And with that, he stands up and goes back to his seat next to Niall, who is gaping at his feather because he just did the spell right. 

Louis takes a long and deep breath. Then he makes the gesture and recites the right incantation this time.

And then, _then_ , _finally_ , the leather starts floating. 

"Well done, Mr. Tomlinson,” felicitates the professor Mr. Flitwick.

Louis watches with big eyes, fascinated, as a wide smile spreads onto his face.

Yes! He did it!

His eyes automatically search for Harry, who was already watching him. When he notices Louis’ gaze on him, he shakes his head slightly and then quickly gives Louis a shy smile and a thumps up before going back to his book.

Yes, Louis loves Charms class.

**

After Charms and Transfiguration, Louis heads towards the training grounds for the Flying class. It is taught by Stephanie McDonnell, a sturdy woman with short brown hair.

Louis tries his best to control his eagerness, but he is really excited to learn how to fly a broomstick.

At home, he could never practise, because a boy flying on a broomstick would have appeared very odd in his muggle town.

He feels a bit anxious, though. He really doesn't want to fall like a looser, with a quick look around, Louis is reassured to see that his fellow students look as concerned as him. McDonnell probably notices it too, because she reassures them by informing they'll use enchanted rings to guide them during their flight.

However, it doesn't seem to appease Harry, because Louis hears Niall asks, "Are you sure you're not gonna throw up, Harry? You look a bit pale, mate.” and Louis glances at Harry. True to the irish boy’s words, Harry does look pale.

"No, I'm good,” Harry replies. “Very good." He lets out a sigh, tapping his foot on the ground. Surely a nervous habit, Louis thinks.

He gets closer to Harry while paying attention to what the professor is saying, and nudges the boy’s shoulder. "You alright, Styles?"

Harry looks at him and gives him a faint smile. "I'm fine," he repeats. He doesn't sound convinced himself. "I mean, what could happen on these broomsticks anyway? Except falling, breaking my neck and die." He laughs shakily then.

Louis chuckles, feeling a grin on his face. "You're scared?" 

"Who said I was?" Harry replies. He tries to compose himself, but fails miserably when a whine escapes his mouth when the professor announces they're starting the lesson.

"Aww, come on Styles,” Louis coos, “I'll save your ass from touching the ground if you ever fall," he promises. He can’t resist teasing Harry.

"So kind of you," Harry replies with a roll of his eyes, but the corners of his mouth are lifted upwards.

After a few minutes of struggling from... Well, most of the students, everyone is finally set on their broomsticks. Louis surprisingly got his broomstick up the first time, and Eleanor had gasped at him before furiously ordering her broom to get up as well. 

The class is going well, that is until Harry Styles inevitably falls from his broom and breaks his left ankle.

Louis hears him whining, "Ugh, told you I was like a deer walking on ice with broomsticks," to Niall, before Mrs. McDonnell inspects his ankle and asks someone to take Harry to the hospital wing.

Inevitably, Louis volunteers.

**

"You didn't save my ass from touching the ground when I fell," Harry complains, and, Louis is not imagining it, Harry is actually _pouting_ at him.

Louis is supporting the boy with an arm around his waist, and he almost stumbles on his feet, because Harry pouting is absolutely the cutest thing ever, even when Harry is meant to look crossed.

"Well, technically, your ankle touched the ground first," Louis points out, making Harry whimper.

"Ugh, I won't even be able to use my foot ever again. Madam Pomfrey is probably going to cut it off,” he gasps in horror.

Louis giggles – blimey he just giggled in front of Harry – and adjusts his grip. "Come on, you’re gonna survive this, pal." 

They arrive at the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, immediately orders Harry to lie down on one of the many beds in the room.

Louis doesn't know if he should leave or not, but the pout from Harry make him want to stay anyway. He can't let that poor lad dying all alone, can he!?

"Ahh, Quidditch, broomsticks,” Madam Pomfrey says in a reproachful voice, “always a dangerous thing, but no, they never listen to me,” she complains, undoubtedly brewing a potion.

She keeps mumbling to herself, and Louis and Harry look at each other with big smiles, trying not to laugh at her comments.

"Here,” she says to Harry after a moment. “Drink it down, all of it,” she instructs. Harry hesitantly takes the potion. He closes his eyes, and drinks. He wipes his hand and grimaces in pain.

"The potion should take effect within the next twenty next minutes,” Pomfrey tells. “I'll inform your teacher you're off the class for now. Be careful next time."

"Trust me,” Harry mumbles in answer, “there won't be next time.”

Until the potion takes effect, Louis decides to skip the lesson and stays with Harry. After all, it isn’t really useful for Louis to go back to class when there are only a few minutes left, right? Plus, Flying Class was their last class of the day. So they leave the hospital wing, and go sit on a bench outside while the class ends.

And from that moment, they start talking about everything and nothing.

Louis learns about Harry's family, about Gemma, the girl Harry was searching for at the feast, who happens – Louis was right – to be his sister. She’s in her year 4, and plans on becoming a perfect next year. Then obviously the conversation shifts to family, and Louis learns about Harry's parents. Des Styles is a respectable wizard working at the Ministry (the primary governing body of the british magical community). Harry’s mother is Anne, a witch who recently married a muggle, Robin Twist, who apparently Harry likes very much. Then Louis learns about little things about Harry, like his cat named Dusty, and how Gemma accidentally transfigured the cat into a moth once, and that Harry had cried because the cat-moth almost flied off the window and he had thought he was gonna lose Dusty forever. Louis tries not to laugh too much at the story, but he is also endeared by the story.

Harry tells Louis about insignificant thing, like his flying train in his bedroom, and how he thought when he was little that there was a similar train in space, because ‘imagine Louis, that would be fantastic. The Orient Express... In space!’. Louis is very, very endeared.

Louis notices Harry has a very funny humour, and also stupid knock knock jokes. They’ve been talking for a few minutes, but in this short space, Harry had managed to tell at least four jokes. (Harry explained to him that once he found a muggle section in the local library of his village, and had bought a booklet full of stupid jokes and that’s why he knows them so much. Louis can’t believe this boy is real.) Really, Harry’s learned jokes are silly, but Louis can't bring himself to mock Harry, so he ends up laughing his ass off. And each time, Harry's beam is worth it.

They don’t notice when people start appearing in the courtyard around them, too engrossed in their bubble, because then in turn, Harry wants to know about Louis.

So Louis tells Harry about his family, his mother, who he is very close to, as well as his step-father Mark. He tells him about his sister Lottie, who cried for hours the day before Louis had to leave, and how Louis had spent the night in bed with her, just to comfort her.

He even tells Harry about that time he dressed up as a princess just to cheer his sister up (he doesn’t know how or why he brought that up, he usually keeps this to himself), and Harry laughs at him, tears in his eyes as he tries to imagine Louis with a crown on his hair, and pink lipstick on his lips. Louis can’t bother to be offended or anything.

Then, since Harry seems fascinated with muggle things, Louis tells him about muggle objects, and Louis never thought it would be that fascinating, but Harry is enthralled by every words, asking questions from time to time. Louis doesn't know if Harry realises _he is_ himself fascinating.

They talk for what it feels like hours, and Louis feels like they've known each other forever already. He wants to know Harry forever.

From this day on, after the Flying class incident, Louis and Harry stay in contact, keep talking and hanging out together, often joined by Niall, Liam and Zayn. Rapidly, they form a group of five, and it's like they are meant to be.

Hogwarts really isn't going to be annoying with them and Harry Styles by his side, Louis is sure of that.

****

**ϟ**

Louis jumps when an old enormous book lands on the table where he was peacefully reading his potion book. He looks up and sees his friend Zayn, who furiously sits in front of him. 

"Remind me why I keep taking Astronomy classes!?" he asks Louis heatedly, turning the pages of his book savagely.

Louis wants to huff, but before he can answer him, Liam sits next to Zayn and speaks. "Because you're a mad Ravenclaw, who clearly has a death wish if you intend to keep so many classes,” he says with a roll of his eyes. “And because 'astronomy is an important part of society and makes us aware of how we fit into the vast Universe'. As if we already didn't know," Liam mocks, and Louis prefers not to comment on the fact that Liam just quoted Zayn with the exact same words the boy used last year. Creepy.

Zayn turns his head to glare at Liam. "Did I ask for your opinion?" 

"Actually you did–"

"Hey, lads," yells a new voice, Niall heading towards their table. 

Madam Pince, the librarian, glares at him in reprimand for speaking too loud.

Niall tucks his shoulder and grimaces. "Sorry."

He flops into the seat next to Louis and reads over the boy’s shoulder. "Err, Louis,” he starts, and Louis can hear his confusion already, “what are you doing exactly?"

“Taking notes for the O.W.L.s,” he answers vaguely, too focused on writing down some notes in his notebook. He can practically hear the silent conversation between Niall and Liam.

"Why?" Niall inquires, frowning. "O.W.L.s are only next year, are you aware of that?"

Louis sighs, only briefing glancing at him before going back to his notebook. "Yes, Niall, I am aware of that."

"So why are you doing this right now?” the boy insists. “Our fourth year only just started."

Louis decides to give him a proper answer, since Niall won’t leave him alone. “It was Harry's idea, actually. He advised me to look up for what they could ask us next year so that I can prepare myself and be at an advanced level this year." Then he stays silent few seconds, before sighing. "You're right, I don't know why I'm listening to him.” He closes his notebook, shrugging. “I hate preparing stuff in advance. I'm not Zayn."

Zayn rolls his eyes and chooses not to respond. 

Niall snorts. "Of course, you would do anything Harry says anyway," he mumbles. 

Louis snaps his head at him, narrowing his eyes. "What was that?"

"Nothing,” Niall answers with a cocky smile. 

Louis narrows his eyes even more. 

"What are you doing later, Lou?" Liam demands, making Louis look at him.

"Mmh, oh, I have a Quidditch practice. We are _so_ going to crash you for the Slytherin-Quidditch match," he smirks. 

Liam snickers, rolling his eyes. "Sure, keep dreaming mate." 

They continue to argue playfully while Zayn mainly scolds them because he can't concentrate on his transfiguration essay. Meanwhile, Niall chews obnoxiously on his Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, until Mrs. Pince eventually kicks them out with an exasperated face when she has to close the library.

**

It's mid-October and the weather is already getting cooler. The first match of Slytherin will be held in the first weekend of November: Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Therefore Adam McCreddy, the captain of the Slytherin team, is managing everyone. He doesn't want to lose against Gryffindor. 

Louis is currently sat in the Slytherin stands, while McCreddy is discussing strategy with the two Chasers, Al Parsons and Kevin Nash. The team just practised non-stop for an hour, and Louis is tired, his bones pleasantly aching.

He reckons he did good on the field, and McCreddy told him as mcuh, so Louis is quite happy about his performance. He worked so hard to be Seeker in the team, and Adam keeps telling him they can only win the match with him. And. Well, Louis doesn't want to brag himself, but he's quite good at his position. He is, according to Harry, one of the best seekers in the entire school. Every time Harry praises him, Louis brushes him off, hiding his blush.

A person sits next to him, and Louis smiles at his friend Eleanor, who sighs in response. "God, I'm exhausted. I gave everything out there." She wipes her sweaty forehead and promptly stretches her arms.

Louis smirks. "I saw that."

When Eleanor told Louis she wanted to enter the Quidditch team, he never imagined his best friend as a Beater, because he kind of pictured her as Keeper. When she went to the try outs for the first time, she left everyone gaping like fishes at her.

Eleanor is a _badass_ on the field. She always gives 100% of her. Frankly, Louis would be scared of her if he was in the opposite team. Slytherin wouldn't be as good as they are without their incredible and surprisingly strong Beater, that’s for sure. 

They sit face to face, legs crossed, in a comfortable silence. Sometimes they like to relax and chill out like this after a good practice. 

Eleanor opens her water bottle and takes a good sip. "So... Have you heard about the Yule Ball?" She holds her bottle out to Louis who takes it, silently thanking her. 

"What?" he replies after drinking, frowning slightly in puzzlement. 

Eleanor gives him a level look. "You really never bother to go check the notice board, do you?" Louis shrugs in response as Eleanor lets out a fake exhausted sigh. She laces her fingers on her lap. "Well, every four years, Hogwarts holds the Yule Ball, which is a formal dance, before the week we leave for Christmas, you know? They used to do it during the Triwizard Tournament, but they cancelled it after You-Know-Who came back and killed that Hufflepuff student. You know, that ghost we often see near the lawn by the Forbidden Forest?"

Louis nods slowly, registering her words."Wait, a ball? Like a prom?” he exclaims, frowning. “And here I thought it was only in American movies," he chuckles.

Eleanor frowns at him, incomprehension painted on her face. "I don't know what a prom is, and I'm sure it's lovely, but the Yule Ball is a major event,” she argues. “I'm so excited we're finally having it.” She claps her hands together, a huge grin on her face. “Only students from above fourteen are allowed to go. Well, if they're younger than fourteen, they can go if they get invited by someone, though..." 

Louis sometimes forgets he's talking to a pure-blood. "You would love american proms, trust me. Why is Yule Ball such a big deal, by the way? I hate dancing."

Eleanor huffs at him, shaking his head. "Such a typical man answer. No but, during the Triwizard Tournament, it was a way to reunify the fraternity and such between the different Wizarding schools. I think it's cool they maintained it at our school. You know, it encourages friendships between the houses."

Louis frowns at that, but understands what she means. "It's not like we are all enemies. Look at the Slytherins and Gryffindors. Times have changed."

It was true. After the Second Wizarding War, the rivalry between the two houses progressively disappeared. Of course, there were still some pure-bloods in Slytherin who would diss on some Gryffindor and muggle-borns, but it was rather bloodless.

"True,” Eleanor concedes. “But that's not why I wanted to talk about it..." Her voice changes then, sounding honeyed. And, no, when Eleanor takes this tone, that usually means she's up to something. Louis automatically moves away from her, apprehensive.

Eleanor smirks at him and links her arm through his. "My dear Louis,” she says, blinking her eyelashes, “who are you gonna ask out?" 

Louis freezes and stiffens at once. "I legit didn't know about that ball five minutes ago, let me live, El."

She tuts, shaking her head. "Come on! I'm sure you have someone in mind." She wiggles her eyebrows, and doesn’t let go. "And you have a lot of girls who would kill to go on a date with the ‘cutie and good-looking Seeker from Slytherin’,” she adds with a high pitched voice, probably imitating someone. “I'm not even lying,” she says, “some girls from Ravenclaw I don't particularly like tried to befriend me to get you," she says indignantly. 

Louis shakes his head, priming up his mouth. "I don't know, really. I'll think about it."

Eleanor stares at him, as if to say 'really, when we all know who you would like to go with', but doesn't push. 

Louis decides it’s time to change the subject. "And who do you have in mind for yourself, then?" he inquires with a silvery voice. 

Eleanor instantly straightens herself up and looks around her, alarmed that someone is listening. "Shht,” she admonishes him. Then she bites her lip. “Well. I actually thought..." Louis thought for a moment that he was imagining it, but no, Eleanor Calder is actually _blushing_. 

"Tell me,” Louis demands, curious immediately at its peak.

Eleanor hesitates a brief second before she blurts out quickly, "Adam."

Louis stares at her. "Adam...” he trails off, “like... Adam... As in Adam McCreddy? Our captain?!" He can help it, Eleanor’s alarmed expression is funny, and he lets out a chuckle. 

"Yes,” she snaps, “of course, this Adam." She's timidly playing with her hair now, and Louis can’t help but coo. 

"Aww, Eleanor has a crush on our captain."

"Shut up," she hisses, promptly hitting his shoulder in retaliation. "I won't ask him out anyway."

Louis’ smile falls, a frown appearing on his face. "What? Why not?"

She eyes him demurely. "Did you look at him? Did you look at me? Why would he even go to the ball along with a child like me?"

"Eleanor,” he immediately protests, “he's only, like, 2 years older than us? And, please, are you serious right now? You're a nice girl, he would definitely say yes," he reassures her, offering his best reassuring smile. 

Eleanor stops playing with her hair, which she does when she is either nervous or shy, and looks up at Louis with hopeful eyes. "You think so?"

He immediately nods. "The Eleanor I know would rush headlong into it without any doubt."

"Hey, I'm only human," she laughs.

Louis hums. "Sometimes I forget when I see you play Quidditch to be honest," he admits with a chuckle. 

Eleanor shakes her head fondly and smiles, looking delighted. "Thank you, Lou." She kisses his cheek and then glances over his shoulder. She smirks. "Well. I won't hold you any longer. See you at dinner tonight, Lou!" She stands up quickly and leaves in a matter of seconds. 

Louis blinks and wonders what made her act so strangely, but then he feels a warm hand on his shoulder, and someone takes Eleanor's place in front of him. 

"Hi, Lou."

Harry. Oh, beautiful, lovely Harry, wrapped up in his black and canary yellow scarf. Pink and swollen lips. Flushed cheeks. Bright and shining emerald eyes.

Louis is so in love with him. 

See, Louis came to this realization when he and Harry spent the summer before this year together. 

It was Louis' first time in a Wizarding Community, and he really enjoyed Holmes Chapel. Well, probably because he was with Harry, but still. He had met the lovely Anne, the kind Robin, and even properly met Harry's sister, Gemma (after all it’s not like they didn’t cross path at school).

When Louis had arrived at the Styles’ house, Gemma had smiled knowingly at her brother, as if they were sharing a secret, before waving at Louis casually. Louis didn’t dwell on it. But that’s not the real problem. The rest problem was when Harry would hug Louis, or let his hand rests on Louis' arm for too long, Louis would end up blushing, praying very hard for Harry not to notice. But unfortunately for him, Gemma always did. She would often glance at him with amused eyes, and simply shake her head. Louis tried not to think too much about it.

And since it was Louis' first time in a town where magic only was used, Louis found himself several times like an idiot. For instance, when he offered to wash the dishes to Anne. She had smiled at him and said, "No dear, no need, thank you," and Harry came up with a comment like "he is still not used to this". And then Anne, with a flick of her wand, was charming the dishes.

Louis was used to magic, ‘thank you very much, Harry’. Okay, maybe he still wasn't used to the fact that you don’t need to use your hands to watch the dishes and just use magic instead. When he thinks about it, that's a really good thing. Louis is a lazy person, so, magic is definitely awesome. Louis loves magic.

It had just been hard not to help with anything and he had felt like he had to thank Anne in some way, but the woman only had reassured him that it was totally fine. Still, Louis had brought her favourite flowers (he might have forced Harry to tell him what flowers she liked the most) because her house was full of flowers, painting and scented candles. Since then, Louis is pretty convinced Anne likes him. Even if Harry had reassured him many times, and had said to him, “I told her so much about you and the lads that she was very excited when I told her you were finally coming over. She likes you already.” Still, Louis had needed to be in her good grace. He also had had the opportunity to spend some time with Robin, and Louis even had introduced the man to football, which Robin had particularly grew fond of. They had spent an evening watching a muggle match, joking and cheering, and Louis had been pretty confidant back then that he was on Robin’s good grace, too.

But mostly, he had got to spend two weeks with Harry, just the two of them. They had took advantage of the hot sunny weather with days spent lounging poolside. Louis also had initiated Harry to playing football, which had been very funny because Harry, who definitely had given up on Quidditch at school, is really no better at the muggle sport. Nonetheless, he had had this fierce determination to prove Louis that he could at least scored a goal, so Louis had let him win, because the final proud smile on Harry's face had totally been worth it. Eventually, Harry had realised Louis let him win, so they had ended up in the mud because Harry had taken his revenge by tickling Louis.

As soon as Louis had walked in Harry's bedroom for the first time, the curly boy had showed his famous flying train, and Louis had been so endeared because Harry's room was so... Him. There were pictures of him as baby, because Anne was so nostalgic over her baby off to Hogwarts that she had hung the pictures in his room, and Harry was still convinced that, someday, a train will fly in space. He never wanted to take off his train.

One afternoon, Harry had initiated Louis at cooking, and it had been proven to be a disaster on Louis’ part (of course), and they had ended up food fight. Poor Anne had had to use the cleaning spell to clean everything up, and Louis really hopes he’s still in her a good grace.

The summer had been a roller coaster of fondness, pure joy and laughter. It was during those two weeks that Louis discovered he loved everything about Harry: the gentleness in his words when he spoke about his parents and sister. His caring, charitable and considerate side when he helped his old neighbour at fixing the gate, _without using_ magic. How he got excited easily for stupid little things, how he was always polite, kind and sincere. How he was gentle with his cat Dusty, his dimples showing every time Louis made a joke, their late talks before sleeping, the promises of travelling together. (Louis also promised Harry that he could come over to see how a muggle town is different from Harry’s city, so that at least Louis could make fun of Harry in return). Louis liked Harry’s cleverness, his hair (Louis must have spent hours patting Harry's hair), his sensitiveness, when they watched Titanic – Harry's first time – and how Harry cried and said to Louis he wanted to keep watching movies all night.

So they had spent the whole night watching sappy and dramatic movies, but Louis had loved every minute of it, because Harry had been such a sap, but also romantic. Louis had vaguely wondered if Harry would be the romantic guy in their relationship, and he had allowed himself imagining, even for a few minutes, what it would be if they ever dated. Louis had drifted to sleep while dreaming of holding Harry's hand at school, going to Hogsmeade together as dates, dope smiles on their face...

Back to the present, Louis just wants to kiss Harry as a greeting, but... It is the reality, and in the reality, Louis isn't dating Harry.

Louis forces a genuine smile, chasing his thoughts. "Hi, Haz. 'Sup?"

Harry smiles, and it is that kind of smiles where his lips are lifted upwards, the one where his dimple crinkles. Louis loves it. "I just finished my transfiguration essay for Thursday morning,” Harry informs. “I never thought transforming a guinea fowl into a guinea pig could take three pages, but apparently I was wrong," he sighs with an adorable frown on his face.

He then bites his bottom lip, looking at Louis apologetically. "I wanted to watch you practise, but..." he looks down at the field where all the players are done and leaving the lawn, where Adam is putting the Quidditch equipment in the Quidditch kit, "apparently I'm late," he pouts, looking back at Louis, who’s this close to losing it. Harry is way too adorable.

Louis bites back his smile, trying not to dwell too much on the fact that Harry wanted to watch him playing Quidditch. "Yeah, too bad. I think we're ready to crash the Gryffindor team though, to be honest." 

"Oh god,” Harry chuckles, “don't mention that to Liam. He's taking Quidditch very seriously since he got on the team." He rolls his eyes, shaking his head.

"Too late,” Louis retorts through a smirk, “I may or may not have already teased him earlier." He winks at Harry, who huffs.

"I will never understand your stupid obsession with this sport anyway." 

Louis gasps in mock-offense. "Take it back."

Harry grins like a Cheshire cat. "No." 

Louis narrows his eyes and tries his best to give Harry a menacing glare. Well, his best one when he's glaring at the lovely Harry Styles, that is. He can’t succeed, of course. "Take it back or I'll hinx you," he says, trying to make his voice sounds threatening, but again, probably failing. 

Harry, of course, laughs, eyeing Louis with twinkling eyes. "I'm not very scared of you. We both know I'm better than you at offensive magic anyways," he teases, nudging Louis’ shoulder. "However, if you gave me some Malevolent Mixture, I’d be afraid.” Louis knows he is referring to their potion class earlier. “Nice job earlier on the exact preparation of the poison antidote,” Harry continues, praising him. “You're very good at potions. I can't deny it. Malfoy loves you."

Louis blushes at Harry’s sudden compliment, and brushes it off with a shrug. "The only thing I'm good at."

At that, Harry’s amused expression disappears, replaced by a wrinkled forehead. "That’s not true. You're good at several subjects. You're also very good at Quidditch," Harry points out. "Actually, you're good at a lot of things,” he says assuredly, cocking an eyebrow as if challenging Louis to contradict him. “Is there anything you can't do?"

Louis is about to melt right now. Harry is too kind to him. "I can't dance."

And, blimey, what? He didn't mean to bring that up.

"Dance?" Harry asks with a frown, surprised, then seeming to comprehend. "Oh, is this about the Yule Ball? On my way down here, I heard Marion and Natalie talked about it." 

Louis chuckles. "I never thought Marion would be interested in this.” Marion Fletcher is, like Eleanor, the Beater in the team. She is strong and quite muscular for her age, so when Louis tries to pictures her in a ball dress, he can't help but be amused.

Anyway, back to more important business. "How can you know about the ball and I don't? El told me about it a few minutes ago." 

"Becauuuuuse," Harry drawls with a grin, resting his hand on Louis' knee (and Louis tries not to think about it, even if the warm hand feels like a burn), "unlike you, I check the notice board from time to time." 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Louis rolls his eyes. It's starting to get darker and Louis shivers when the wind blows. "You walk with me to my common room?" 

Harry smiles, because of course he will.

**

The weeks pass and Slytherin does crash Gryffindor on the first match.

Louis can’t help himself but tease Liam about it, and the latter doesn’t talk to him for days after that, until eventually Harry, Zayn and Niall drag both of them into the kitchen and they all eat a chocolate cake Harry baked (so of course Louis has to come and eat it, obviously) as a peace treaty. Zayn tries to comfort Liam his best, saying Gryffindor will do better at their next match, against Hufflepuff, but then Niall announces his team will crash Gryffindor too, and Liam groans and they just end up food fighting in the kitchen until the elves politely kick them out.

So the weeks pass in a quite blur, in both tons of homework and Quidditch practises for Louis. Soon enough, they’re one week away from the end of November. Louis also completely forgot about the Yule ball, until Professor Malfoy, their head of the House, gathers the Slytherins. Apparently, they have to practise the dance with a partner, that’s what just Malefoy dropped. 

All the boys (and some of the girls) groan at the news, but most of the Slytherin females stand up and await, looking quite pleased at the prospect of dancing.

"Come on, Lou, dance with me," Eleanor calls out, hurrying towards him.

"No fucking way," he immediately answers with a groan.

Eleanor puts her hands on her hips, a stern look on her face. "Louis William Tomlinson." And Jesus, she does sound like his mother when she’s about to lecture him. She holds out her hand to Louis expectantly. 

"Nooo, you won't make me," he whines, already knowing he’s going to lose.

She rolls her eyes and takes his hand before leading him to the centre of the room, where some couples have started dancing. Well, at least they’re trying to. Hey, Slytherins are good at Quidditch, not at dancing, okay.

"Boys,” professor Malefoy says, “place your right hand beneath your partner's left shoulder blade with your right arm held at a 90 degree angle to your body." Malfoy’s voice seems automatic, as if a robot speaking. He seems utterly bothered to be obliged to do this. "Left arm should be raised so that your partner's hand can rest lightly in it, and should be held at her eye level. Girls, in turn, rest your left hand comfortably near your partner's right shoulder, to provide pressure with your fingers and thumb to better follow your partner’s lead." He may be bothered by it but he's trying to explain very precisely, Louis gives him the credit.

All the couples do as they told, and Louis notices Eleanor is very into it, looking over his right shoulder because, ‘I'm telling you Louis, so that we can have a better balance, and it also creates an elegant and poised dance position’ and Louis never thought these words would ever come out of her mouth one day, but, apparently, there's a first time for everything. In fact, this is the first time Louis is dancing, and frankly, he'd rather stick to Quidditch.

"You know," Eleanor starts as Louis makes her pivot on herself, which makes her giggle, "you won't have to dance if you don't want to. But I think it's fun. And you’re not obliged to come with someone, but let's admit it, that would be a shame."

Her remark makes Louis remember. "Hey, did you ask Ada–" he yelps when Eleanor steps on his foot with a murderous glare, "erm, You-Know-Who," he rectifies, glaring in return, "to go with you?" 

Louis can't see her face as he makes her pivot again. As soon as she is facing him again, he raises an eyebrow expectantly. She sighs in defeat, knowing she can’t, literally, escape this conversation. "No, I haven't yet. I might do it soon though...The ball is in four weeks... By the way, are you going home these holidays?"

He doesn’t know if she’s trying to change the subject, but as long as she doesn’t ask about his date, he’s safe. So he obliges her. "I actually don't know. I might." 

Malfoy calls off the practise rather quickly, to everyone’s pleasure, and they’re soon free to go. Louis is heading towards the door when Eleanor joins him with their Slytherin fellow Loren.

"Hey Tommo,” Loren greets him, and he smiles in answer. "So, who are you inviting to the ball?” she asks him out of nowhere. “Eleanor?"

Both Eleanor and Louis look at her with wide-eyed, a scandalised look on their faces. "Never," they say in unison. 

Loren chuckles behind her hand, glancing between the pair. "I know, I was just teasing. Will you invite Harry Styles, Lou?"

Louis freezes.

What?

When he doesn't answer, Loren elaborates, "It's just– I know you two are close and very cute together, so I thought..." Eleanor makes a frantic and non subtle gesture at her throat, and as soon as Louis looks at her, she drops her hand and smiles innocently at him.

Louis shakes his head and glances at Loren. "Erm, no, I don’t think I’ll be going with him."

He accelerates his pace, walking right down the hallway, barely hearing Eleanor say behind his back "they aren't even dating yet" to Loren, and he takes all the way around the corner, briefly closing his eyes.

The thing is... Louis and Harry may not be together, but for everyone else in the school, and especially to their friends, they look like they are. And Louis _knows_ , yes, he knows he and Harry are very tactile with each other, always hugging and touching their arms and hands, and they even sometimes kiss each other on the cheek, and Harry always giggles and blushes but... Louis doesn't even know what to think about it. He doesn’t know what Harry’s true feelings are. Harry's face is an open book, but strangely, when it comes to his feelings, Louis can't fathom him. And it's unfortunate, really. So yeah, Louis doesn't know what to think.

Every time he asks the others about it, they only roll their eyes and snort, which is... Yeah, Louis sometimes thinks he needs new friends. 

** 

Two weeks later and Louis is in the Great Hall on Tuesday afternoon, doing his homework with Zayn and Liam, when Niall plops down on the seat next to him with a smug grin on his face. 

He obviously waits for them to say something, so Louis obliges. "Um, how are you, Niall?"

Niall looks at him with stars in the eyes. "I feel deadly, thanks for asking Louis."

A silence.

"Don't you lot want to know why?" Niall inquires to the group, visibly bouncing on his seat.

"Why?" Zayn mumbles, using his feather to scratch his forehead.

"I did it."

"Did what?" Liam asks, finally looking up from his notebook.

"I asked Barbara Palvin to go to the ball with me," Niall announces with a beaming smile. "And she said yes!" 

"You what?"

"No way!"

"You're joking."

Even some boys sat next to them whistle and Niall mimics to bow, chuckling. "I know, I know, thanks everyone."

"Seriously, how did you do?" Liam inquires, his homework quickly forgotten. "I mean, Barbara. Wow." He whistles. "She is..."

"Hot, I know," Niall exclaims with wide-eyed. He leans back and contemplates the ceiling, as if he doesn't believe it himself. Maybe he doesn't. Louis isn't into girls at all, but he must admit Barbara Palvin is very beautiful.

Niall sighs dreamily. "Half-Veela, long silk-soft hair, perfect pink lips I had dreamed about... And she fucking said yes. To me. Niall Horan. A simple Irish lad." 

Zayn snorts. "Are you sure you didn't cast a confondus charm on her so that she would say yes?" 

Niall looks at him in utter abhorrence, wide-eyed. "How dare you. She simply couldn't resist my Irish charms, don't be jealous." Zayn arches an eyebrow and reports his attention on his homework, not replying. Niall shakes his head, smirking. "What about you, lads?"

"Well..." Liam briefly glances at Zayn, who, of course, doesn’t notice it. Liam sighs, looking back at Niall with a shrug. "I wanted to ask Danielle Peazer, you know, one of my sister's friends..."

Niall pulls a face, wincing. "Oh, bad plan."

Liam nods, pursing his lips. "Yeah. My sister would never forgive her if she accepted." 

"I get it,” Louis chimes in. "I mean, I would kill any of you if you ever asked one of my sisters." 

"What about you, Zayn?" Niall inquires while he finally deigns to get his stuff out of his school bag.

Zayn shrugs, not even glancing from his book. "I asked Perrie Edwards, from your house. She said yes." 

"Oh, she's nice. Well done, Zaynie," Niall smirks.

"You didn't even tell me?" Liam huffs, and at that, Zayn looks up.

"She only gave her response this morning," he replies, shrugging again.

Liam rolls his eyes but nudges his friend’s shoulder with a forced smile, at least, Louis thinks it’s forced. He knows Liam. "Nice for you, mate,” Liam says to Zayn. “What about you, Lou?"

Three pair of eyes fall on him, even Zayn completely stops writing on his page to watch him with his hazel eyes.

"Errm,” he drawls out. “I don't know yet. I'm not even sure I'll even go with someone." 

Niall gasps, as if Louis personally offended him. "That would be a shame." 

Louis rolls his eyes. "You sound like Eleanor. She says that would suck to miss an occasion like this, considering the ball is only held every four years, blah blah blah." He sighs, waving with a dismissive hand.

"Well, I'm on her side,” Niall declares. “You two probably start hurrying up,” he says to Louis and Liam conspiratorially. "All the good girls, and boys, will be gone if you don't get your shit together and ask the person you really want to." He adds that bit while pointedly looking at Liam, who only looks away, feigning innocence.

Louis can't hold it any longer, he needs to know. "What about Harry? Do you know if he's going with someone already?"

He and Harry haven't talked about the ball since the last time at the Quidditch pitch. Louis caught Loren watching Louis and Harry several times from the Slytherin table when Louis would sit with Harry and Zayn at the Ravenclaw table. Eleanor had informed him that Loren thought the two were _already_ dating, like the entire school apparently. But in all truth, he still doesn’t have the guts to ask his best friend, because... Well, because he still doesn't know Harry's feelings for him.

"Well...” Niall sighs. "I'm going to be honest, I teased him a lot about it. I mean, the lad gets all the girls’ and boys' attention. I get why they all like him, don’t get me wrong, our friend is charming with his little dimples and everything, but Harry... He refused every single proposition." 

_That_ gets Louis' attention. "D'you know why?" he asks with a nonchalant voice.

But of course, Niall sees right through him. He smirks, answering Louis, "Maybe he's waiting for his charming prince."

Louis wonders why Harry would refuse. He wonders if it’s like when Harry refuses someone’s advance, because ‘I am waiting for the right person, Lou’. But Merlin, why would Harry simply a refuse an invitation to a ball? Anyways, Louis can’t help but hope, from the bottom of his heart, that Harry refuses because he is waiting for Louis to ask him.

"However..." Niall adds with a serious face, snapping Louis out of his thoughts. The irish boy leans closer to Louis and whispers, "You might want to hurry up and ask him, Lou. I overheard Grimshaw is planning on asking him out for the Hogsmeade weekend, and that he intends to ask Harry to go to the ball with him."

Louis' blood boils, and he immediately sees red. Ugh, he hates Nick. And Harry – oh lovely and charming Harry, who loves everyone – befriended that arsehole. Since second year, Nick has been clingy to Harry. Louis often has the urge to use the Knockback Jinx to push the boy away, but of course he doesn’t. 

So... Yeah. Louis will get his shit together, and ask Harry.

Soon.

**

Louis is an idiot. A fucking dumbass.

It's Wednesday, and after their Charms and Muggle Studies classes, Niall proposed to go play in the snow near the lake.

So the five boys went, had a snowball fight, and everything was going great. Harry is even hysterically laughing on the ground after one of Niall’s jokes, and Louis can't help but stare at him.

Harry's cheeks are flushed, his lips are blue and shivering but yet his smile could light up the entire world. He still has a bit of snow on his nose and his curls (because Niall had the good idea to take off Harry’s grey beanie from his curls to use it as beanie provision, so that he could put the snowballs in there, the idiot) and Louis finds Harry so irresistible.

He wants to kiss those blue lips, wants to know if they’ll be cold or warm against his. And Merlin, Louis is going to lose it.

He’s saved by his foolish thoughts when Harry declares he's going to sit on the bench for a while to catch his breath. Louis immediately thinks of joining him, but Niall throws a snowball at him and Louis ends up running after the Irish boy to tackle him into the snowed ground, until eventually Niall begs for his life, mouth full of snow. And since Louis is a nice friend, he gives in and lets him go.

So he really hasn’t even noticed when exactly Eleanor joined Harry on the bench, with Loren and Josephine Hardy, the Ravenclaw Keeper, as well as Perrie Edwards and one of Perrie's Hufflepuff housemates called Dana Bass.

Louis stiffens a bit when he spots Josephine, because Eleanor had told him once that the girl has a crush on him. Josephine is probably the only Ravenclaw Eleanor gets along with (probably because she is part of the Quidditch team) so Louis had spent some time with her. She always smiles bashfully whenever Louis walks with Eleanor in the corridors and they meet, or when he goes to the Ravenclaw tower to meet up with Zayn and she’s in the common room. Louis doesn't really know how to tell her he isn't interested in her.

Anyways, Liam, Zayn and Louis go to sit with them, while Niall stays behind when he notices some housemates not far away from them.

When Louis sits on the bench, Harry is making a snow angel in the snow, and Louis definitely has a silly thought right now. He doesn’t care, he’s just convinced that Harry is an angel fallen from above. 

"Hi, Zayn," Perrie greets with a bright smile, snapping Louis out of his sappy thoughts. 

"Hey,” Zayn smiles at her in return, before arching an eyebrow when he observes her hair. "You changed the colour of your hair? Last time I saw you, it was pastel white, right?"

"Oh," Perrie giggles, "you noticed? In fact, it's the inconvenient effect of the multicorfors charm. We learnt it in Transfiguration, remember? Katrina Rodriquez from Gryffindor wanted to change her colour's dress for the Yule Ball, but..." She shrugs and bites her lip. "Obviously I got in the way." 

Indeed, Louis thinks, eyeing her hair critically. Her hair is a dark purple, but it actually strangely fits her.

"You still look lovely," Zayn compliments, and Louis doesn't miss the way Liam rolls his eyes at that, even though, as always, Zayn doesn’t see it.

"Thank you, dear," Perrie says, sounding pleased.

They all fall in various conversations while Zayn takes mini lanterns out of his bag. He whispers "Lacarnum Inflamarae" and gives each of them a mini lantern. He takes gratefully the lantern in his hands and the warm is more than welcomed, and he is so glad Zayn is the smart one within their group.

Louis was having a great time with his friends, until he sees, out of the corner of his eye, Dana Bass openly flirting with Harry.

He tries not to listen to their conversation, paying attention to whatever Liam is saying about Quidditch, but then he hears the words "ball" and "with me" in the same sentence and he freezes, his head snapping at Harry.

He watches non subtlety as Harry’s pinks become pink. The boy looks down and bites his lips. Louis doesn’t know if it’s because he is nervous or trying to look seductive somehow. 

"Errm, well, actu–"

Harry doesn't get to finish his sentence because Louis cuts him off, speaking louder over him. "Hey Josephine!” The Ravenclaw girl turns her head, smiling widely at him. "Yes, Louis?"

"Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" 

Silence.

And... Okay, what!? Did he really do that?

Josephine smiles so wide Louis feels bad for her cheeks.

And yes, apparently he did do that.

"Yes,” she immediately answers. “Totally! Yeah." She sounds flabbergasted, and Louis hates himself.

Despite it, he smiles, although it probably more looks like a grimace. When he dares to glance at Eleanor, his best friend is staring at him with wide-eyed, gaping like a fish. If he wasn’t in a second state, he’d probably be laughing.

"Hey guys," Niall calls out, running towards them. "Anyone wanna come to the Owlery with me? My mum probably sent me my suit for the ball."

"I'm coming," answers Harry, rather quickly. He stands up fast, and doesn't even glance behind him as he walks away.

"What's gotten to him?" Niall arches an eyebrow, and then runs to catch up with him.

Louis stands up as well, with a little difficulty, his legs feeling wobbly. He decides he better heads off to his common room, or he contemplates to just drown himself in the lake.

He hasn't done five steps that Eleanor is at his side.

"Louis..." she hisses, as they walk away from their friends. "The fuck was that?"

Louis sighs. "I don't even know." 

"Why... Why did you ask Josephine? In front of Harry?"

"Dana was asking him out," he deadpans with a monotone voice.

"And?"

"And he was gonna say yes," he shots, angry at himself for some reasons.

"You don't even know that," she retorts with wide-eyed. "You didn't see his face when you asked Jo..." 

Louis tilts his head to look at her. "What do you mean?" He dreads his answer.

Eleanor simply shakes her head as they stop in front of the Great Hall. "Never mind." She glances behind Louis and he turns his head to spot Adam McCreddy talking with some boys.

Eleanor gives Louis a pointed look and says, "I'm not going to do the same mistake as you," and with that, she walks purposefully towards Adam.

Eleanor's blinding smile after she talks to Adam doesn't make Louis' feel better, although he is happy for her.

At least _she_ had the guts to ask the person she really wants.

** 

It has been six days since Louis made a complete fool of himself, and Harry still hasn't talked to him.

It's Tuesday, and Louis and Eleanor are heading towards the classroom 6A for their Ancient Runes class (why Louis took this course, he doesn't even know himself. He thought it would be cool to learn the ancient runic scripts of magic, and yes, maybe he was wrong). 

"Louis, seriously,” Eleanor sighs, “I love you to death, but sometimes you're so stupid I wanna slap you so hard, you have no idea." 

"Thanks, El, I feel better with that" he huffs.

"When are you gonna talk to the boy? I mean... Niall told Barbara who told Cara who told Jade who told Perrie who told Zayn who told me that Harry was feeling a bit... Not like himself."

Louis feels guilty, of course he does.

He tried to talk to Harry during their classes together, but Harry explicitly avoided him. Instead of teaming up with Louis, as usual, Harry teamed up with Ed Sheeran, a Ravenclaw boy during DADA on Thursday. Then later on, Harry didn't sit next to Louis in Charms on Friday, and even teamed up with Nick fucking Grimshaw for Potions on Friday. At dinners, Harry would sit far away at the Hufflepuff table with Niall, who would apologetically look at Louis and make him understood that he should not sit with them. Louis couldn’t even sit with Zayn, because the boy spent most of his time with Perrie at the Hufflepuff table.

So these past few days, Louis ended up at the Gryffindor table with Liam, or he simply sat with his housemates at the Slytherin one. Louis didn't even go to Hogsmeade when he learnt that Harry went with the prick of Grimshaw. But he supposed he deserved that. After all, Harry wasn’t – isn’t – entitled to him. He can do whatever he wants.

But Merlin, Louis hates it. And life is terrible without Harry, really.

That's why Louis finds himself spending his afternoon in the library on Tuesday, after his Muddle Studies class. Louis reckons he’s never been this productive during his all three years reunited. He even manages not to think too much about Harry. Unfortunately, as if fate is mocking him, he inevitably does when he finds a Care of Magical Creatures book while searching for a Herbology encyclopaedia. (Care of Magical Creatures is Harry's favourite class.)

So Louis may or may not spend the rest of his time mopping at the back of the library, so what.

That's when Zayn eventually finds him. Louis doesn't even hear him at first, until his friend puts his bag on the table and sits next to him.

Louis looks up from his book and smiles weakly, but doesn't say anything. Zayn gets his stuff out of his bag without a word, and they work in a peaceful silence.

Until of course, Zayn gives in.

"Wanna talk about it?" he proposes gently.

Louis sighs. "I'm in love with Harry."

Why beating around the bush? If there's one thing Louis knows about Zayn, it's that he is not an idiot.

He half expects his friend to laugh at him and say something like 'no way, I didn't know that!? Wow!’ but instead, Zayn smiles kindly, almost sadly, and slides an arm around Louis' shoulder. "I know."

"I've fucked up, haven't I? Now Harry won't even talk to me," Louis sighs, deflated, resting his hand on his hand, an elbow propped on the table.

And it's hard, because that's the first time he and Harry aren't attached at the hip. And it's all Louis' fault, because he got jealous over nothing and invited a poor girl he didn't even like that way in the first place. He probably gave her false hopes... Merlin, he really should talk to her someday. It doesn’t matter if Louis goes to the ball alone, does it?

Zayn squeezes his arm. "Maybe you should go talk to him." 

"He won't let me."

"He will."

"He went to Hogsmeade with Grimshaw last weekend," Louis reveals weakly, as if he doesn’t really want to say it aloud.

"I know..." Zayn looks down. "I went, too, with Perrie and her friends..."

"Did...” Louis stops himself, gulping. “Erm, did Nick ask him to go to the ball with him?" He's not sure he really wants to know, and he isn’t even sure Zayn knows.

But then Zayn looks hesitant, and it’s the only response he needs.

"Did Harry say yes?" Again, he doesn’t want to hear the answer.

But this time, Zayn answers him aloud. "Yes..."

Louis' heart lurches painfully into a beating frenzy. He closes his eyes, sighing deeply.

What did he expect? Harry has all the rights to go with someone else at the ball, since Louis didn't have the courage to ask him in the first place, right? If Harry wants to go with Nick, well... There’s not much Louis can do, is there?

"But," Zayn starts, trailing off, "he told Niall he warned Nick and that is was strictly a friendly date.” Zayn presses his arm again. “You know how Harry is. He doesn't return Nick's feeling, Louis." He sighs. "So please, go talk to him." He kisses his forehead and packs up his things, leaving Louis lost and confused.

**

The days pass and Louis doesn't get the chance to properly talk to Harry. Usually, they all hang out together, but since Christmas holidays are coming soon, they are all bit busy. And conveniently, Hogwarts is really huge when you want to avoid someone.

So Louis tries his best to finish all his homework before having too much to do during the holidays, but then suddenly he realises in panic that the Yule ball is in _four_ days.

He’s currently climbing up the stairs of the Owlery (to send a letter to his mum, informing her that he will definitely come home for Christmas) when his body suddenly hits something.

Or rather, someone.

"Oops!”

And. Shit, it's Harry's voice.

Louis looks up and freezes at the exact moment Harry does. They stare at each other for a few seconds, until Louis manages to open his mouth by some miracle.

"Hi,” he breathes out. He really missed Harry.

And, yeah, a flash of déjà-vu hits him, when they were eleven years old and in Charms class, when Harry surprised him and made him drop his wand like a fool. They exchanged the same two silly words.

Btu now? Now Harry won’t even look at him in Charms.

"Hi," Harry answers back with his mellow voice, and Merlin's beard, Louis really missed his voice.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," he blurts out, before he can think about it.

Harry looks down with a frown on his face. "About what?" he whispers, his head hung low.

Louis sighs and rubs his hands together when the wind whips through them. He realises they're still standing in the doorway of the Owlery, in the cold. Louis is probably sounding ridiculous right now, but his heart were always cold, and now Harry’s here, it feels a bit wamer.

"I acted stupidly,” he tells Harry quickly, needing to apologize and explain himself. “I just didn't know... I– The truth is,” he hesitates, but blurts the words out anyways. “I'm a coward."

Harry looks up and he is still frowning, and Louis continues, "I'm a coward because I didn't have the courage to ask the person I really wanted to go to the ball with.” He sees Harry’s frown deepens, his lips parting slightly. “And I'm sorry for not asking it sooner, Haz. When Dona asked you to go with her, I got a bit jealous and asked Josephine instead. I don't even know why, and it was a stupid move." 

"Lou...” Harry says slowly, shaking his head. “It's alright, you know–"

"No, it's not,” Louis cuts him off. “Because I wanted to go with you, and now you're going with Grimshaw, and–"

"I'm not."

"What?" Louis gasps, staring at Harry.

Harry’s green eyes are focused on Louis’ as he answers, “I'm not going to the ball with Nick. I told him I couldn't go with him." He shrugs, as if it’s the obvious answer in the world. "I kind of felt bad going with him when all he wants is more than a friendly date..." he cuts himself off, and then he must be registering Louis' words, because a hesitant smile makes its way on his face, stretching his lips. "You– you said you wanted to go with me?" he asks with bated breath.

Louis gapes at him, quiet. This is it. Don't chicken out, Louis. "Y-yes." 

A beat of silence passes between them, and then Harry's faint smile flatters, leaving a frown instead. "But you're going with Josephine."

"Merlin's beard, Harry,” Louis exclaims, “I want to go with you!" Here, he said it. "I never wanted to go with her... I– I wanted to call it off as soon as I asked her. And I need to do it, but..." He takes a deep breath. "Harry Styles, will you go to this stupid Yule Ball with me?" 

Harry’s eyes, his lips, and even his spirit all smile at Louis at once. "Hey, it's not a stupid Ball,” he says, pretending to be outraged at Louis’ words.

Louis rolls his eyes, shrugging a little, a bit shyly. "You know I hate dancing."

"You'll love it with me," Harry responds, smirking.

And, oh, cheeky. 

"Is that a yes?" Louis asks in a hopeful voice. He doesn’t even try to hide it. 

Harry pretends to be thinking, then he smiles, you know, that smile with the dimples. The one Louis loves so much. "Yes."

Louis mirrors his smile, minus the dimples, and if he looks quite composed from the outside, well, inside of him, there are fireworks and butterflies in his stomach. 

**

Louis is putting the finishing touches to his essay when he looks up at the sound of giggles, a group of girls entering the library. He spots Josephine and immediately stands up, hurrying towards her, leaving his stuff on the table. 

"Hey, Josephine,” he calls out, the girl’s head snapping up at him. “Can we talk outside?" he asks with a low voice when Madam Pince glares at him. 

Josephine’s friends giggle behind their hands, nudging Josephine who ignores her friends and smiles at Louis. "Sure! What's up?" she asks, walking away from her group, in the privacy of outside the library. 

Louis fiddles with his fingers, biting down on his lip. "Um, listen, I don't know how to do this, but..." How is he supposed to say 'would you be mad at me if I told you I didn't want to go to the ball with you anymore?' without sounding like a total jerk? He doesn’t want to hurt her feelings. Louis really has no idea how to do this, but thankfully, Josephine beats him to the punch.

"Louis,” she trails off, a small frown appearing no her face. “Why do I have the feeling you're... breaking up with me? But like, in the way you're saying you no longer want to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Louis looks away, internally groaning. "I, um... I'm so sorry, Josephine, it's just–"

"Don't waste your saliva,” she cuts him off again, not unkindly. She crosses her arms over her chest, her expression looking defeated but resigned. “I know what it is about, who this is about,” she sighs. "I knew it was too good to be true."

When Louis looks at her inquisitively, she pursuits, "you want to go to the ball with Styles, don't you?” But she doesn’t let Louis reply, and he isn’t sure she was expecting an answer. “I always knew the rumours were true. I guess I was too blinded by my stupid crush," she says, huffing a laugh and looking away. 

And... Well, alright then. (Was Louis’ crush on Harry _that_ obvious? What about Harry’s? Was he as obvious as him?)

"Josephine, I'm really sorry–" Louis repeats, feeling awful for doing this. 

But she smiles at him then. It’s not a grin per se, but it’s still a smile. "It's alright,” she says reassuringly. “Honest to Merlin, I got it. But I hope next time boys won't say girls are wimps for not asking who they really want," she mocks. 

Louis chuckles timidly. "I really hope you'll find someone else,” he tells her softly. “Someone better... You're a very nice girl."

Josephine rolls her eyes, but Louis sees her shy smile and the pink on her cheeks. "Thank you, Louis." She glances at the library door, then at him. "Well, I think we're done here? I gotta go,” she points to the library. “My Arithmancy homework won't write out itself," she smiles. 

Louis hesitates, but then he leans in to kiss her cheek. Her pink cheeks turn a bright red then, and she bites her lip maybe a bit too hard, before shyly waving at him and going back to her friends without another word. 

Well, that went well. 

** 

It's Friday night, and the ball is in two hours. Nevertheless to say, Louis is extremely nervous and is starting to get a little bit... agitated.

"Louis, stop _moving_ ," Zayn says (for the thousandth times) through is gritted teeth from behind Louis. 

"Sorry," Louis says lamentably, dropping his arms along his body.

They're in the Ravenclaw dormitory, and Zayn is doing the latest adjustments on Louis' suit and haircut. And, well, the whole thing just makes the ball more real, doesn’t it?

Zayn helped Louis choose his outfit for tonight (they used a secret passageway to go to London in secret. Louis loves breaking the rules sometimes... Okay, more than sometimes). He chose a simple black suit with a white shirt that has black dot on it, and some brown shoes. ([x](http://static.entertainmentwise.com/photos/Image/louis585.jpg))

"Are you nervous, Louis?" Ed Sheeran asks in an amused voice from his bed, strumming his guitar.

"Not in the slightest," Louis lies, glancing at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Are you? Because if I were you, I'd better be."

Ed Sheeran chuckles and shakes his head. "I am, actually. But nervous in a good way, you know? I'm ecstatic."

The school had paid a Wizarding band to play at the ball, but they also wanted to play muggle music too. So when Harry told all the professors about Ed's writing, music and singing skills, Ed was appointed to play at the ball in a matter of seconds. The pride look on Harry’s face was really endeared to Louis. But again, Louis always feels Harry adorable.

Apparently, Ed is going to play a few of his own songs. Louis had briefly heard some of them, and he agreed with Harry: Ed Sheeran was a fucking good song writer. The boy’s a muggle-born, just like Louis, and Louis has no doubt that Ed could sell albums in England if he wanted to. Even maybe all across the world. Yes, Louis always sees the bigger picture.

"Who are you going with, by the way?" Louis inquires suddenly.

Ed snicks. "Two hours before the big night and you finally ask. Well, you know her, actually. Josephine. Rings a bell?" he smirks at Louis’ groan.

"Yeah well,” Ed says, “I was so preoccupied about the choice of my songs I didn't even think of getting a date. I found Josephine crying by the fire in the common room last time and she told me she had no date for the ball."

Louis opens his eyes wide. “She _cried_?” he exclaims, his body turning to face Ed, well, at least he tries to face Ed. Zayn, who was buttoning his jacket up, hits Louis' shoulder when he moves. "I made her _cry_?” Louis gasps in horror. “Oh my god, I'm a horrible person."

"Nah, mate,” Ed chuckles at Louis’ dramatic side. “If it makes you feel better, she was more saddened by the fact she was going alone than you letting her down. She got over her crush on you, trust me." Louis huffs indignantly at that, frowning.

Zayn passes a hand through Louis’ hair one last time. "Ok, I think this time you're all set. Wanna have a look at yourself?"

Louis nods eagerly, and Zayn holds a mirror. Louis inspects his haircut, his gaze travelling with critic eyes on Zayn’s work. "Nice job, Zaynie." He wiggles his eyebrows in the mirror and Zayn rolls his eyes behind him. "No seriously, thanks. You're the bestest." Louis kisses his cheek and Zayn smiles in response.

"Any time. Now let’s have fun!"

**

Louis is, well, fucking nervous. Anxious. Horrified. Panicked. Terrified. Really, all the adjectives fit.

He's waiting for Harry at the bottom of the moving stairs, and frankly he never has been so stressed in his life. And it's a _fucking_ ball. Honestly! It's not like he and Harry are having a date or something. Because, they didn’t really discuss it this way, did they? But Merlin, Louis does have a feeling that this ball might be just the beginning of a new chapter in their friendship. Or relationship... Potential future romantic relationship perhaps? Louis doesn't even know yet.

During the last four days who preceded the Owlery encounter, when Louis finally asked Harry out, well… They went back to normal again in their friendship. They spent their days together, although now they secretly exchange timid smiles when they meet briefly in the corridors. One afternoon, they spent two hours finishing up their homework before the ball and the Christmas holidays. They worked in a peaceful atmosphere, with stealed glance at each other now and then.

During their time together, Louis also learnt that Harry is planning on staying at the castle this year for Christmas, because apparently Gemma had offered a romantic trip to Anne and Robin for January. That was certainly sweet of her, but unfortunately she messed up the dates and their tickets are now expiring soon, and they actually have to leave during Christmas.

Louis is saddened by that, of course, but especially because a strange feeling tugs at his heart when he images Harry staying at the castle this holiday. If Louis had known sooner (well, if he had not made the mistake to ask Josephine and started he and Harry’s fall out in the first place), he would have stayed at Hogwarts too.

And so now, it’s Louis’ last night with Harry, before he has to leave tomorrow morning to London, and Louis intends to make the most of it.

He is cut off in his thoughts when he hears someone calling his name.

"Hey, Lou!" 

Louis startles and turns around, seeing Liam walking towards him.

"Hey, Li. Where's Sophia?"

"She hasn't arrived yet, you know how girls are..." Liam answers, rolling his eyes for good measures. 

“Yeah,” Louis scoffs, “tell me about it. Eleanor actually wanted me to wait for her while she was getting ready. As if I didn't know she and Loren weren't going to take ages."

Liam huffs a laugh, mumbling “girl” under his breath, but then he glances over Louis' shoulder and immediately freezes.

“Oh… Wow,” he whistles, eyes going wide.

Louis frowns at his sudden behaviour. “What–”

He stops himself and turns around and–

Okay, _wow_.

Eleanor is walking down the stairs, looking ravishing. Her hair, which is usually quite straight, is curly, falling over her shoulder perfectly. Her body is covered in a light pink dress, fitting her perfectly. Lauren appears from behind her and looks as stunning as Eleanor, in a bright green dress, her hair gathered into a bun.

"Hi, lads,” Eleanor says cheerfully as Loren waves at them before promptly taking her partner’s hand, who leads her into the Great Hall.

Louis blinks at his best friend, finally finding the ability to speak again. "Wow, Eleanor,” he breathes out, “you look dazzling." 

She lowers her head in bashfulness and giggles to mask her shyness, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Stop it."

"No, I mean it,” he answers seriously, “you look really lovely."

"I agree,” Liam seconds, offering her a sweet smile.

"Thank you, guys,” she answers, the rose tint not leaving her cheeks.

"May I?" a male voice chimes in.

Adam McCreddy is holding out his hand to her, a wide smile exposing his well maintained teeth, with a twinkle in his eyes. Eleanor beams at him, and takes his hand. Adam leads her towards the Great Hall, not before Eleanor winks at Louis, who tries his best to communicate to Adam via his eyes: “Break her heart and I'll break your neck.”

"Your boy's coming down,” Liam whispers to his ear.

Louis doesn't even have the time to register his words than his friend walks away.

Louis widens his eyes, and–

Surely Harry – not _his_ boy, thank you very much Liam, well, not yet, at least – is on top of the stairs, looking through the students as if searching for someone. Then he locks his gaze with Louis’, and an instant bright smile appears on his face. Louis may or not may stop breathing at that.

Because, seriously? Harry looks devastating. ([x](http://i1.cdnds.net/14/44/300x450/harry-styles.jpg))

He's wearing a ruffled white shirt, with a black suit that fits him so perfectly. His curls look so bright and silky that Louis wants to run his hands through his hair. He isn't sure he will survive the evening, though, because the closer Harry gets to him, the prettier he looks, and it takes Louis' breath away.

As soon as Harry is in front of him, with a giant smile and his dimples showing, Louis finds himself thunderstruck.

Thank Merlin, he manages to choke out a compliment. "You look perfect. Gorgeous." Okay, maybe more than one compliment, but the dazzling smile Harry gives him is worth it, the praises bringing a blush to his cheeks.

"Thank you,” Harry answers politely, his sweet voice making Louis melt. “You look incredible too." And Louis doesn’t imagine it, Harry is giving him a once and over.

Okay then.

Harry holds out his arm to Louis, a grin on his face. "Shall we?"

He looks like an aristocratic man, and Louis is so charmed.

He links his arm with Harry’s, and together they enter the Great Hall where there already is a massive crowd. They walk down the alley, arms still linked, and Louis tries his best to steady the heartbeats of his heart. Harry looks calm on the outside, but Louis wonders if there’s a storm inside him as well.

A group of students is already in the centre of the room, ready to dance. And as if the room was waiting for them, as soon as they enter, a smooth music starts playing.

They exchange a glance and smile at each other, and then Harry holds out his hand to Louis, who immediately takes it with a small shy smile.

Harry leads him towards the dance floor, and then he puts a hand on Louis' waist, lacing his fingers into his other hand. Louis does the same automatically, trying to compose himself and adnkominishing his heart to calm down.

And then… And then, they start dancing.

For a brief moment, Louis is thinking about the fact that he and Harry never danced together, never practiced together (Louis did with Eleanor though, especially since he knew he was gonna dance with Harry. After all, he couldn't make a fool of himself again). But somehow, everything feels naturally to them. They fit together perfectly. Granted, Harry's hands are huge, always have been, and right now Louis feels ridiculously tiny with his small hand recovered by Harry'. He can also feel Harry's other hand against his hip, warm. And it feels so right. 

They are dancing in rhythm of the music, while staring at each other. Quickly, everything around them fades away. It’s just Louis and Harry.

Every now and then, their eyes contact is broken when Harry makes Louis pivot, and then Louis finds himself smiling and giggling repeatedly. Harry's dimples keep showing, and Louis wants to kiss this boy so bad. He wants to get lost in Harry’s eyes, which are shining like all the Christmas lights poured into his eyes. He’s looking at Louis so affectionately that Louis doesn’t know what to do with himself. But somehow, he can’t tear his gaze away. There's nothing but tenderness in Harry’s look, and… Love?

Then the song stops, leaving them breathless. Louis doesn’t know about Harry, but his body feels like it’s on fire. By mutual agreement, they decide to go get some refreshments.

Like the gentleman that he is, Harry proposes to go, while Louis goes save some seats for them at the nearby table. Harry returns quickly, with two drinks in his hands. Louis accepts his glass with a thankful smile as Harry sits next to him wordlessly. 

"So... Enjoying the night so far?" Louis asks to launch a conversation. There isn’t an awkward or uncomfortable silence between them, but Louis feels nervous, and when he’s nervous, he talks. "I was kinda afraid of the music. I’ve heard that Wizarding music is.... rather special."

Harry chuckles in his drink, and Louis tries to suppress his satisfied smile. "It's a nice way to put it,” Harry says. “They’re rather quite terrible. But don't talk too fast, wait for the Wizarding band to actually come up on stage, and you'll see,” Harry chuckles. "I'm glad we'll have Ed performing some of his songs later."

Oh yeah, Louis almost forgot about Ed. “Have you ever heard Ed sung?"

Harry nods, putting his glass on the table. "Yeah. I even started writing a few songs with him."

Louis also puts his glass on the table, and he snaps his head towards Harry in surprise. “What? You? You write songs now?” He doesn’t want to sound like he’s judging, so he quickly adds, “How come you never told me?"

Harry’s cheeks turn a bright pink and he glances away. "It's nothing great, to be honest. Nothing as great as what Ed writes, that is,” he laughs. "But yeah, recently I've been inspired."

Louis squints his eyes curiously. "Oh?" But Harry only winks at that. "Will I ever get the chance and the honour to hear one of your songs one day?"

Harry looks back at him, a shy smile while his eyes shine. "You never know. Maybe I could dedicate you a song." 

Louis huffs a laugh. "I thought it was pretty obvious you'd write about me, as I am a great person and your best friend. Therefore, I deserve a song." He raises his chin in a sassy manner and then laughs, quickly followed by Harry, who fondly shakes his head at Louis. 

"You're an idiot." 

"You love me,” Louis automatically says.

"Yeah I do,” Harry says without hesitation, almost in a whisper.

For a short, or perhaps long moment, Louis forgets how to breathe.

They stare at each other for a short bit, but their moment is abruptly broken when Leigh-Anne appears in front of them. Without a word, she tugs on their hands and projects them on the dance floor, joined by many other students. 

A strident sound is heard, then a flash of purple and white lights illuminate the room. The Wizarding band takes over the stage, and the crowd cheers.

Louis and Harry lock their gaze again. They smile at each other, and then they start dancing on the crazy songs with the rest of their friends. 

** 

Seven songs later, several drinks and Niall dancing like a Thestral, and Louis is out of breathe.

He’s sweating of course, there are too many people around them, but he’s having the time of his life. He probably jumped around too much during the show, and yeah maybe Wizarding music is weird, but in a funny weird way, because that certainly didn't prevent him from having fun with Harry, who danced as energetically and foolishly as Louis.

So overall, Louis is having a great night. But now he's kinda thirsty, and he has to lean closer to Harry, talking to his hear ear, to be heard over the music.

“Can we go get some more drinks? My throat is sore."

They may or may not have screamed very loud over the songs as well.

Harry nods and takes his hand to lead him out of the crowd, and Louis tries to ignore how his heart's skip a beat at that. 

Harry efficiently fills their glasses, and soon enough they drink them up. Louis is the first one to finish his drink, and he allows himself a bit to admire Harry.

Even sweating, Harry looks beautiful. Some of his curls are plastered to his forehead, and his eyes are glistening. His cheeks are tainted red, and his lips are so invitating. Louis really wants to kiss him. But he doesn’t.

"Wanna go outside for a bit?" Harry asks, interrupting Louis’ thoughts.

"What?" Louis yells in answer, not hearing him well. 

Harry leans closer and repeats louder, "wanna go outside for a bit?" He nods his chin towards the giant double doors, and Louis nods. 

They make their way to the Viaduct Courtyard, not without going through a horde of students before. At some point, Harry almost trips over, and they end laughing so hard that Louis has to rest on the wall under the open colonnades.

It’s rather cold outside, but a bit of fresh air is more than welcomed after spending a few hours of dancing inside a confined space.

They're watching the sky in a comfortable silence while they try to get their breath back. From the corner of his eyes, Louis notices Harry playing with his bracelet, which Louis knows as a nervous habit. He doesn’t comment on it, of course, but then he hears Harry take a deep breath. 

"I meant it."

Louis looks at him, puzzled. “What?" He feels like he has missed a part of a conversation.

"I do love you."

And… _Oh_. Harry's cheeks are red, and it’s probably not from all the dancing. He’s looking at everywhere but Louis and… Did Harry really just say he loved him? 

Louis breathes out, and he feels the huge smile stretching his face. "I love you, too.”

"No but like,” Harry says, sounding a bit frustrated, but with himself, not with Louis. “I love _love_ you."

"Yeah," Louis laughs, his cheeks starting to pleasantly hurt him. "I love _love_ you, too."

Harry finally looks back at him with hesitant eyes, a small frown on his face. He’s observing Louis in disbelief, as if he doesn't believe him. That sums up how Louis feels right now though.

And Louis doesn't know if it's the adrenaline going through his veins, but then he adds, "I have loved you since we were eleven."

Harry’s face breaks into a wide smile, so wide that for a short moment Louis fears Harry’s dimples might pop out of his face. And this time, he doesn't think twice before touching them.

Harry doesn't flinch, if only he smiles wider. He raises his head, as if finally gaining in confidence, and looks down at Louis, an impish smile on his face, a twinkle in his eyes.

Louis looks up, too, and then he sees it. There’s a mistletoe above their heads.

Like… _Seriously_. 

And for some reasons, probably because his brain is entering into a breakdown, Louis remembers Niall telling him that mistletoes are often infected by Nargles, and when Louis had asked him what those were, Niall had showed him his buttebeer cork necklace that was said to keep Nargles away. He had said to Louis that Nargles are tiny creatures, which once stole one of his distant cousins' shoes when she was in Hogwarts. Louis really doesn’t know why he’s thinking of this story right now. 

”Mistletoe," Harry breathes out through a wide but timid smile now. 

Louis licks his lips and catches Harry follow the movement. "Probably full of Nargles, though."

Harry frowns, but he doesn't stop staring at Louis' lips. "What are Nargles?"

Louis watches Harry's lips move. "No idea."

And as if two magnets attracting to each other, they both lean in, their lips finally, _finally_ meet. 

And it's like… A new palette of sensations. Louis feels ecstatic as fireworks explode in his stomach, his heart starting to flutter in his chest.

Harry's scent invades his nostrils as he feels Harry's smooth lips again his. They deepen the kiss and Louis automatically slips his arms around Harry's neck, running a hand through Harry’s hair in the process, while Harry tugs him closer by the waist, his fingers carressing Louis’ hips. Louis remembers when one of his friends told him that, “The sound your lips make during your first kiss is priceless, but the sound your heart makes at the same moment is stronger.” And at this very right moment, Louis couldn’t agree more. His heart is racing.

He feels euphoric, happy, ecstatic, marvellous... All the happy adjectives could basically fit. Louis had thought about his first kiss a lot of times. He always told himself it would happen when the kiss would mean something. Because Louis wanted someone important, the right person. Someone he couldn't get out of his mind. And when he would finally kiss this person, he would feel it everywhere.

A kiss so hot and so deep, so sincere and so meaningful, that he would never want to stop for air. And now he finally found the right person.

Harry.

Unfortunately, Louis' still a human, and his lungs really need air right now.

They pull away at the same time, to take a breath, but their lips quickly meet again shortly, Harry slowly licking Louis' bottom lip. Louis immediately opens his mouth in response, inviting. Harry's tongue slides in and more fireworks explode and Louis is so overwhelmed. He can't control the sound that escapes his mouth. Harry moans as well and they finally break the kiss, lips still so close as they breathe the same air.

Harry sighs blissfully, and Louis can feel Harry's thumb massaging his hips. That’s a sweet gesture, one that brings a soft smile to Louis’ lips. Their mouths mutually break into immense grin, and they burst into giggles. 

"You're kinda cute, Harry Styles,” Louis breathes out, hearing the smile in his voice. 

"You're kinda wonderful, Louis Tomlinson." And Louis can hear Harry’s smile, too. 

Louis pulls always and looks into Harry’s verdant eyes, before pecking his mouth again. 

They can't stop smiling after that. 

**

They decide to get back inside after their little warm up session, because eventually they start freezing. As they're heading towards their table, Louis notices that Ed is standing on stage, getting ready to sing. 

"So, um,” the boy starts, speaking into the microphone, “this song is one of the first ones I've written. And um, yeah." He looks down at his guitar around him, and starts playing, and a sweet melody filling the air. 

Most of the couples who were sat down — probably exhausted from having danced too much — stand up as soon as they notice it's a slow song, and so several people return on the dance floor for a slow.

Louis glances at Harry, and they both smile at each other before silently agreeing to go dancing too.

Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in

Harry slides one arm around Louis' waist, takes Louis' hand in his other one, and they start dancing on the song. They maintain eyes contact, smiles never leaving their faces. Louis thinks he will always remember this precious moment. 

Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms

They start rocking and Harry tugs Louis closer, if it’s possible. 

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck

Harry rests his chin on Louis' head, Louis nuzzles his nose in Harry’s neck, watching Harry’s skin having goosebumps. 

I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

They keep waltzing, and Louis doesn't even remember where he is. It's like the world is fading around them, and it's just him and Harry, in their bubble. 

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

Louis raises his head and kisses Harry without hesitation. 

You wanna be loved

Harry returns the kiss. 

You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love

We're falling in love

** 

At midnight, Harry kisses Louis nearby one of the twelve Christmas tree in the Great Hall. After that, they go to sleep, and in the morning, Louis has never run so fast in his life.

He runs to the Owlery and sends a letter to his mum, attached with the gifts for his parents and sisters. He informs her he would be staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays, and hopes that she won’t get too mad him for only warning now.

Louis and Harry spend two weeks at the almost-empty castle, wandering and stealing kisses from each other in the deserted corridors. They eat roast turkeys, potatoes and chipolatas on Christmas Day, and pull their wizard Crackers together. They eventually sneak into the kitchen to bake a Christmas cake (mostly fighting with pour and then baking).

That was one of the best Christmas holidays for Louis. Definitely. 

And if Louis gets lectured at the end of the year for warning late, well at least his mum forgives him when he tells her everything about Harry, his mother nodding and smiling at him knowingly.

****

**ϟ**

 

Louis wakes up because he's in pain. Okay, not really in pain, but because he feels like someone is smashing their elbow in his rib and, oh.

Yes, actually there is someone.

Louis groans and pushes Harry's elbow away. The latter doesn't even flinch of being moved in his sleep, seeing as he only scrunches up his nose, sighing of happiness, still fully lost in the arms of Morpheus.

The boys' Hufflepuff dormitory is bright, warm and cosy. Louis knows it's probably very early, but yet the sun shines at its fullest. (Louis always says to Harry they should wake up in the Slytherin dormitory, because at least the sun doesn't blind them so early in the morning. But last night they were so tired after their little sex session that neither of them made a move after that, and they ended up falling asleep. Nonetheless, Louis loves the Hufflepuff dormitory and common room, so, really, he isn’t complaining.)

He stays on his back for a while, staring at the ceiling, too lazy to move. He knows Harry's roommates and Niall are also here, still sleeping, because he can hear their snores.

It's Saturday morning and it’s Hogsmeade weekend. Niall had insisted on going to Hogsmeade before April Fool's Day — which is in 4 days — so Louis probably should wake Harry up in order to get ready and not be late. Which would be an achievement, really, because he and Harry usually are late when they organize their trip to Hogsmeade.

(But to Louis' defense, it's not really his fault if Harry is so cuddly in the morning, and so so cute, and Louis is so endeared every time he can't refuse Harry one kiss, which quickly escalates to making out, and. Shit, Louis is so gone for his boy.)

Louis decides to let Harry sleep a few extra minutes, and he takes advantages of that short moment to observe and admire the boy sleeping right next to him. 16-years-old Harry is laying flat on his stomach, head buried in the pillow. He’s breathing slowly, and Louis wonders how someone can be so adorable just by only breathing. (Which is how far Louis is deeply, madly and stupidly in love with this boy. Merlin's beard, he needs to get his act together.)

Harry makes a soft sound and rubs his face against the pillow, then turns himself on his back. Louis bites his lip and shakes his head fondly. (God, Harry is just so cute, okay.)

Louis leans in and peppers kisses all over Harry's face: on his eyelashes, his nose, his forehead, his cheeks, his chin, and finally, his mouth. Harry furrows his eyebrows every time, which means he is _finally_ waking up. Louis pecks his mouth again, and Harry smiles softly, before stretching out his arms lazily while letting out a pleased moan.

"Are you going to open your eyes?" Louis huffs lowly.

"Mmmmh, probably not,” answers Harry with a horse voice. “M'too good here. Don't wanna wake up.”

Before Louis can register anything, he hears Harry yelp in a groan and suddenly there's something crashing on top of them.

Niall's raucous laugh fills the entire room, too loud for the morning. Louis is going to punch him.

“Wake the fuck up, crazy mofos!”

”Niaaaaaaaaaaaall,” Louis whines in response as he tries to push Niall from on top of them. "I thought you were sleeping. Get off, for Merlin's sake."

"Will you all just shut up already?" complains Daryl Wells from his bed. 

"Sorry, Daryl,” Niall cackles, while _finally_ getting up. "Just was making sure these two were not going to start snogging and forget we were here. Or worst, get back to sleep."

"You need to sort out your priorities, Niall,” Fred Estrada chimes in as he gets up from his own bed. "I don't particularly fancy seeing these two naked, and more. No offense,” he adds to Louis with a chuckle. 

"None taken,” Louis answers with a shrug, climbing out of bed.

"Niall..." Harry whines, still not getting up. "Do we _really_ have to go with you at Hogsmeade? I really need my sleep." 

"Well," Niall sighs dramatically, "perhaps if you two didn't stay up late last night and have sex, then maybe you could be in a better form.” Both Louis and Harry roll their eyes, groaning at Niall’s words. “Plus, I really need Louis today,” the boy adds. “I have plans. You can stay at the castle if you want, Harry.” He shrugs, looking indifferent. "I don't mind."

"What do you need my boyfriend for?" Harry inquires curiously as he leans on his elbows, and Louis' heart doesn't flutter at the word 'boyfriend', nope, not at all. (It’s been two years but for some reasons, Louis still can't believe Harry is his.)

Niall winks at Harry. “It’s a state secret."

"Hang on, and why am I not informed of your secret, if I'm in?" Louis asks, confused, because he really doesn't know what Niall is up to.

Niall gives him a level look, then shrugs. “I’ll tell you all about it when we'll be over a butterbear at the Three Broomsticks.”

Well, that’s promising.

**

"What's the craic, lads?" Niall greets as he sits down at the Gryffindor table.

“Niall," groans Liam in answer, massaging his forehead. “Will you pipe down?”

Greg James, a seven year student and friend of Liam, pats Liam’s shoulder comfortingly.

Niall examines the Gryffindor boy for a few seconds, a frown on his face. "Are you hangover?” he asks suspiciously, but his voice breaks into amusement at the end.

“... No?” Liam doesn't meet his eyes.

Felicia Gomez snorts besides Niall, eyeing Liam up and down. "He totally is,” to Niall, she adds, “We celebrated Maranda Goldsby's birthday last night,” she explains, "and her boyfriend, Ron Winebarger, who’s one year older than us, got us Firewiskeys. And our dear Liam here got a bit…” She looks at Liam with pursed lips. “I'd say... carried away.”

Niall arches an eyebrow at her, then looks back at Liam. "Really? Our wise and respectable Liam Payne got drunk?"

"Shut up,” Liam grumbles, washing down his breakfast with a glass of water. “Any of you wouldn't happen to have a potion against hangover, by any chance? Or maybe a charitable soul could brew me a potion?”

"Why don't you ask Lou? He's the master of potions,” Greg offers.

"Yeah, where's Louis?" Liam asks to Niall. “I need his skills.”

Niall rolls his eyes. “He’s getting ready with Harry. You know how it is.”

Felicia's head falls back as she bursts into laughter. "Since these two got their shit together, they really became insufferable, didn't they?"

“Worst,” Niall sobs, scrunching his nose. “Consider you lucky that you don’t hang out with these two disgusting love birds 24/7.”

”Actually,” the girls answers, clicking her tongue, “I’m pretty jealous. I'd love to have a relationship like theirs..." She rests an elbow on the table, head resting on her palm, a pensive gaze on her face.

"We all do,” Rosalie Swanson, another Gryffindor, admits in a sigh. 

Niall simply rolls his eyes at the girls. "Well, I simply hope they'll hurry the fuck up, so that we can go to Hogsmeade for..." He glances quickly at Liam before cutting himself off.

Liam's too occupied with burying his face in his arms, so he doesn't notice Niall's look.

"For what?" Felicia prompts.

“Nothing,” Niall answers quickly. He drinks all his pumpkin juice, picks up a toast from the table and leaves without another word.

Liam lifts his head from the table. "Where is he going now?" he mumbles.

Both girls shrug.

"Hi, love,” Sophia greets excitedly as she takes a seat next to Liam. She frowns when she takes in the tired expression on the boy’s face. "Mmh, still hangover? Aww, poor thing." she coos, sliding her arm over him.

It's at this exact moment that Zayn, Louis and Harry enter the Great Hall. They stop at their table. Zayn glances at Liam, then at Sophia, and then at her arm around the boy. He looks away, and goes sit at _very right end_ of the Ravenclaw table without another word.

Louis and Harry exchange a look as they seat themselves at the table with Liam, Sophia, Felicia and Rosalie. Liam’s girlfriend bends his ears for a few more seconds, before then promptly leaving to join her friends at another table.

Liam lets out a sigh, dropping his head on the table once again. This time, Rosalie and Felicia aren’t commenting on anything, finishing their breakfast in silence.

"What's wrong with Zaynie?" Louis asks after a short beat of silence, munching on his toast.

Liam lifts his face, watching Louis with a wrinkled forehead. “I don't know?”

“He seemed fine yesterday night,” Felicia replies, sounding unsure. At Louis and Harry’s questioning looks, she clarifies, “At Melinda's birthday party.”

Liam sighs again. "I don't remember much from last night, to be honest…"

Harry looks at him with a sympathetic face, absentmindedly playing with Louis' fingers on the table. Rosalie notices it and shares a look with Felicia, who smiles widely in response.

Harry notices their look and blushes, but doesn’t retire his hands from Louis’. It seems like the girls at school are loving Louis and Harry’s relationship. In fact, they have always been supporting of the two of them. Felicia once told Harry that, according to a poll, he and Louis is the most popular couple of the entire school. (Harry is very proud of that title.)

“Louis,” a voice exclaims, Niall appearing at the table once again. “Merlin’s pants, finally you're here! I’ve been looking for you.”

Louis groans in response. “Can you not at least let me have my breakfast in peace?”

”Nooo," Niall whines right back at him. "Come on!" He takes his arm and Louis stands up reluctantly, not before picking up another toast and bringing it to his mouth.

"See you later, love,” Louis says, leaning to peck Harry on the mouth, to which Rosalie and Felicia coo. Harry ignores the blush on his cheeks once again, while Louis just grins at the girls.

Harry looks over at Zayn, still sat at the Ravenclaw table with Edgar Greer, Hope Thompson and Jesse Owen, his Ravenclaw fellows, but Zayn doesn't seem to be talking to them. He rather seems very much distracted, playing with his food morosely.

Harry takes a sip of pumpkin juice and gulps. "I'm going to talk to Zayn, okay?" he informs Liam, who only shrugs in response and waves a hand dismissively.

Harry stands up and goes join the dark-skin boy, who smiles at him cheerlessly upon his arrival.

"Are you and Liam alright?" Harry tries carefully, which has Zayn shaking his head and shrugging in response. "You know..." Harry adds, unsure how to tell this. "He doesn't even know why you are not talking to him."

Zayn huffs a snort. "He's not that oblivious, come on. Even you, you know." 

”Hey now,” Harry shrieks, “what's that supposed to mean?" He nudges Zayn's shoulder playfully, which makes his friend smile a little. “Ah-ah, victory!”

Unfortunately, the smile disappears as fast as it appeared.

"Listen," Harry sighs, "I know you're upset about him and Sophia." Zayn immediately tenses at the female's name. "But you can't be mad at him. I know he's obnoxiously boasting about it for now, but it will fade away eventually. They're just in one of these phases—”

"I know that, Harry,” Zayn butts in with a sigh. "It's just slightly different, and very much annoying, when your best friend is drunk and doesn't stop talking about his fucking girlfriend during the whole night. To _me_. Me, who’s in love with him." Zayn says heatedly. "Whatever. I don't want to talk about it."

Harry watches him, feeling sympathetic for his friend. “But you'll have to talk to him eventually, Z.”

Zayn is silent for a few seconds, refusing to meet Harry’s eyes. Then, "I don't want to ruin our friendship. If I remember well, you know the feeling."

Harry sighs, shifting his gaze to the table. “Yeah…" He looks back at Zayn with an enthusiastic and encouraging smile. “But look where I am now!"

Zayn rolls his eyes and throws him a meaningful look. “Liam and I aren't you and Louis, Haz. He doesn't love me this way.” Before Harry can say anything else, Zayn continues, “It's okay. I'll get over it,” he says with a decisive face as he stands up. "I need to... To do some homework. See you later, H.”

He takes off without having touched his breakfast, leaving a concerned Harry.

**

"Remind me why we have to go this early again? Hogsmeade is not going to disappear, Ni,” Louis whines as they finally arrive at the village.

"Hogsmeade may not disappear, but love potions probably will,” Niall answers cheekily.

Louis stops in his track, taken aback by Niall’s words. "Wait, what?" He narrows his eyes, watching his friend suspiciously.

Niall sighs and links his arm with Louis' so that they could resume their walk. “Well… Remember when I joked about being slightly tempted to give Liam and Zayn a love potion to get their shit together?” Niall says, Louis blinking at him in response. “Well, maybe I wasn't exactly joking."

Louis frowns at the revelation, then narrows his eyes. "What do you mean, Niall?"

"See, at first I thought I could ask you to brew the love potion, because you're very good, but then I remembered Amortentia is advanced level, and although you almost perfectly did it in Potions, I didn't want to take the risk. So…”

He unlocks their arms and spreads his arms with a beaming grin. "I thought, why not buying it here?"

Louis looks behind him and notices they've stopped in front of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the local branch of the joke shop located at Diagon Alley. 

”Except,” Niall continues, “with April Fool's Day coming soon,” he trails off, tilting his head, "too many people would have thought of buying love potions, too. And friendly reminder that April Fool's Day is on Wednesday. Which means in four days." 

"So..." Louis says hesitantly with frowning eyebrows. "You're saying that you want to buy love potions for our two best friends."

Niall nods. “A love potion,” he corrects. “I’m not that cruel. We could give it to one of them on April Fool's Day. So that we have a good laugh while we help them to sort out their feelings."

Louis stays quiet for a few minutes, glancing at the shop and then at his friend. And then he smirks. "Niall Horan, what I have done to you?"

Niall beams proudly, pleased. "This is exactly why I wanted you with me. And also because I need you."

"What for?” Louis frowns.

"Well, the love potions from the shop work for up to twenty-four hours at a time, it depends, but this potion is quite strong and I need a very skilled potioneer who can make the cure for it." Niall smirks at him, posting a finger at him. "You're the skilled potioneer."

Louis grins. "I'm flattered." Then he frowns once again. "But why do you need me if the potion lasts for 24 hours?" 

"Well, it depends if we have to keep them under the potion for any longer." Louis grimaces at that, so Niall quickly adds, “I’m just joking. It’s as a preventive measure. If we need to cure them before. You know. Just in case."

Louis thinks about it for a few more minutes, Niall watching him in silence. Then Louis nods. "Alright, mister Horan. Let's go buy this potion. I knew you were my friend for a reason."

Niall cackles at that, and they’re off to the shop, up to no good. 

**

Louis and Harry are currently sat in the large, swimming pool-like bath, which is currently full of bubbles. Harry may hate Quidditch, but he's glad Louis is the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, and that he has some privileges. (Like having access to the prefect's bathroom, for instance.)

Louis was just excitedly telling Harry what he and Niall have been up to, but his boyfriend doesn't seem nearly as excited.

"Louis, are you sure about this?" Harry asks quietly, apparently not very convinced by the whole thing.

"It'll be fun, come on!" 

It took Niall and Louis half an hour to choose what love potion to buy, and they decided on ‘Love is Blind Eye’. It’s a love potion that requires a piece of hair from the person the drunker would fall in love with. The salesman, a young boy named George Shelley, had asked them if they were aware of the side effects. (And, seriously, who did he think Louis and Niall were? Of course they knew.)

The side effects of a love potion are that the drinker eventually remembers being under potion's influence, and they’ll be left embarrassed of what they would have done during the potion’s influence. Which means that Liam will remember _everything_ (they decided on Liam to drunk the potion, not Zayn). And that is _definitely_ the funniest part.

So yeah, Louis and Niall are quite cruel. (In order to purge his conscience, Louis had gone buying a Pygmy Puffs, a miniature puffskein with pink fur that Liam loves. Then Louis kept repeating in his head that they were doing this for Liam and Zayn's sake. It's what best friends are for... Right?)

"I mean,” Harry trails off, grimacing. “What about Sophia?" 

"What about her?" Louis frowns.

“Well,” Harry says, his eyebrows shooting up. “Won't she find it strange that her boyfriend puts all his attention on another person? On another _boy_?”

Louis gasps. "You think Sophia has a problem with homosexuality?”

Harry groans at Louis missing the point. "No, I don't know. She doesn't seem to have a problem with us now, does she? I'm just telling you that if you and Niall really intend to do that, then you should probably do it while she's not around or at least inform her. But even if you do tell her, I'm not sure she'll be pleased about it."

Louis thinks about it for a few seconds. "How the fuck do I manage to keep Sophia away from Liam when they are so clingy to each other? The potion lasts 24 hours— Oh!"

"Exactly my point,” Harry sighs, shaking his head.

"So we should inform her.”

Harry groans, still not pleased with Louis’ answer. "I really don't want to be part of it." He sighs again, watching Louis expectantly. "How are you gonna manage to do all of that anyways?"

"Mmh, Niall's taking care of it. I have more important things to think about,” Louis answers with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Like what?" Harry frowns, genuinely confused.

Louis' smirk only gets cheekier. In response, he gets in front of Harry, the water moving around them. He slides his arms around the boy’s neck, then leans in and kisses his lips. Harry instantly responds, but before he can deepen the kiss, Louis leans forward and kisses him lower, on his neck, leaving a dozen of kisses. Harry's breathe inches when Louis sucks hard on his skin, and he can't hold back the moan escaping his mouth. Louis moves back and kisses the bruise, pleased of his work, before he starts nipping at Harry's earlobe. 

“Lou—” Harry moans.

Louis grins and pulls away, looking all satisfied with himself. The bastard. One of his arms leaves Harry's neck, and he lets his hand drag along Harry's torso, his tummy, and Harry can't stop himself from giggling. Louis smiles fondly and his hand keeps getting lower, until it finally reaches its destination. Harry lets out a gasp when Louis' hand grabs his dick, and Louis swallows his exclamation by kissing him hungrily.

Louis thinks he will never get over kissing Harry. It's been two years and it still is such a vital thing to do. But then again, maybe kissing someone happens effortlessly when you are madly in love with a person. From every kiss to every hug with Harry, Louis wants to treasure them as if they are their first. 

Louis' hand keeps moving expertly on Harry's length, earning soft whines and moans from Harry. Louis is pumping slow, knows that Harry likes that, and then he presses his thumb on the tip of his dick, and Harry's hips trust to meet his hand.

”Louis— faster, please,” Harry whines.

Louis obeys and starts pumping faster, then he dives his head to suck at his boyfriend's neck when Harry tilts his head backward, resting it on the edge of the bathtub. "Oh god,” moans Harry.

Louis squeezes his hand a little harder at the base, and all he can hear now is Harry moaning and panting his name, the sound of water lapping at them. Louis leans backward to observe Harry. He loves watching his boy being in this state because of _him_. His eyes are tight closed, his cheeks are all flushed, his lips are pink and swollen, his mouth utterly opened, letting out his obscene moans, gasping Louis' name now and then, pronouncing it like a mantra of _Louis Louis Louis_.Louis can’t help but moan in turn at the sight, Harry on the mouth without wasting time.

“Fuck, you're so pretty,” he whispers against Harry’s hot lips.

Harry opens his eyes and stares down at Louis, but doesn't say anything, his eyes glassy. Louis keeps pumping his hand fast on Harry's dick, and his stomach is swirling and he knows he is so close, just by seeing Harry like this. Harry's whimpers keep bringing him to the edge. 

Louis vaguely feels pre-cum dripping from Harry's tip, and then Louis gives another squeeze before Harry is coming against his hand, coming in the water. Harry lets out a heavy sigh, before promptly grasping Louis' cock and pumping fast. Soon enough, Louis is coming too.

Louis' head falls on Harry's shoulder, the only sound echoing in the room being their pantings. 

”Wow… That was unexpected,” Harry comments breathlessly.

Louis huffs a laugh against Harry’s skin. “As if me and you being naked in the prefect bathroom is always unexpected, Styles.”

Harry chuckles and hums in agreement, then runs a hand around Louis down his side to caress his naked bum.

"Okay, that's enough,” Louis says cheekily, putting his hand away. "We need to change the water and get a proper bath now.”

Harry pouts but nods nevertheless, lifting himself out of the bath, but not without pecking Louis on the lips a few times before that.

**

"So, remind me how we're gonna proceed again?" asks Louis as he sits down on one of the benches outside. He was heading off to his class of Defence Against the Dark Arts when Niall called out his name in the corridors. "Make it quick, we can't be late at DADA. Besides, I really like studying Inferis. I don’t want to miss anything.”

Niall looks at him weirdly, because Inferis is not the brightest subject of the year. "Sometimes you really scare me, you know,” he says to Louis on a level tone.

"What, necromancy is quite cool,” Louis defends himself.

Niall looks at him with wide eyes, shaking his head. "Ugh... Slytherins."

As if it explains everything, right.

Louis hits his shoulder and glares at him expectantly. "Explain your plan!"

"Oh, yeah! So I got a piece of Zayn's hair?"

Louis widens his eyes. "Already? How did you do?" 

Niall chuckles. "I was playing with his hair when he was too busy studying. I got a glare and a murderous face but he didn't notice I kept his hair." He frowns. "If he did, I didn't think I would have come up with a good excuse." 

Louis nods slowly. "Okay. Now, how are we gonna get Liam to drunk the potion?"

"I'm still thinking about it,” Niall admits with a grimace.

Louis rolls his eyes. “Basically, you really don't have a plan, do you?" 

"Well, we just have to pour some love potion in his drink or something. That shouldn't be too difficult,” Niall retorts, rolling his eyes and shrugging his shoulders. "What about you, did you make the cure?"

"I'd let you know it's a very complicated potion. I can't just do it by clapping my fingers, Nialler." Louis informs with a patronizing tone.

"As if." Niall snorts. "You're the best potion maker since Harry Potter. Malfoy told me. Although he did seem a bit bitter to admit Potter was good in the first place,” he frowns. 

"I think Potter and Malfoy have a tumultuous past,” Louis smirks.

Niall shrugs again. "Point is, you could brew the potion with your eyes closed."

Louis opens his mouth but doesn't try to argue. "Whatever. We're ending the day by Potions tonight. And as you nicely put it once, Malfoy quite likes me, so I'd just pretext something and ask permission to use the class to brew the potion. All the ingredients are in the classroom, I checked, so it shouldn't be too difficult to do it quickly." 

“Ace," Niall beams, high fiving Louis.

"Still sure you need the antidote?" Louis checks, just to be sure.

"Well, the love potion's effects will wear off on their own but this antidote can be used as an expedient alternative. Cure is better than prevention, after all,” Niall says while standing up from the bench.

"I'm pretty sure the correct saying is 'prevention is better than cure’," Louis sneers.

"Same difference,” Niall waves his hand. "Come on, let's get to DADA. Unlike Malfoy, Rowe is not fond of you. Nor me. Actually, I think he doesn't like many people." 

Louis shakes his head and stands up. He still doesn't know if making one of his best friends drink a love potion is a good idea, but he quite looks forward to Wednesday.

**

Louis spends the first period of the Potion class observing Liam and Zayn, just to check if they are talking. But the two boys, who usually team up together, are respectively sat with Sophia and Perrie, who usually team up as well.

Okay, so now they won’t even pair up together during class. And it seems like they’re both ignoring each other, although Louis does catch Liam glancing at Zayn from time to time.

So… Yeah, basically, there's still trouble in paradise. Louis spends the rest of the period convincing himself he is doing the right thing. A love potion won't hurt anyone, right?

As predicted, Malfoy doesn't even ask Louis why he needs the classroom, and Louis is left to do whatever he wants. (He never knew Malfoy trusted him that much.)

As everyone is leaving the class, Niall winks at Louis, while Harry gives him a non-convinced look. Louis had told him the reason why he was staying behind, and Harry still wasn't that fond of the love potion plan for Liam.

It takes twenty minutes for Louis to brew the potion, pour it in a flask, and soon enough he's out of the classroom, walking up the Potions staircase that leads up to the Viaduct Entrance. He's on his way to the large vestibule when he hears two familiar voices coming from near the girls' lavatory tower. Automatically, Louis stops and hides himself behind a wall, being careful not to be heard. 

"I told you, Pez. He hasn’t been the same since Saturday. I don't know what's gotten to him."

Louis recognizes Sophia’s voice, and automatically guesses she is talking about Liam.

"And I'm not that oblivious, I know it has to do something with Zayn. The two boys haven't talked since Friday night. And I've known them for a while now. I know how close they are. And I also know Zayn doesn't like me, for some reasons."

Louis can fathom in her voice a bit of disconsolateness. Or annoyance, he can't really tell. Maybe both.

"I know you are close to Zayn,” Sophia continues to Perrie, "so I was thinking... Maybe you know what's really going on with these two?"

There’s a bit of silence before Perrie answers her. “Well, last time I checked, Liam was your boyfriend." Louis doesn't need to see to know that Perrie is probably raising an eyebrow at Sophia.

Sophia huffs an annoyed laugh. "Yes, and Zayn is his best friend. To my defense, I did try to ask Liam, but he always manages not to talk to me about it."

Louis hears Perrie sigh heavily. "Listen. It's not my place to tell. I really don't want to— This is between him and Liam, all right?"

"Yes, but Perrie, wait—” 

Louis hears the footsteps getting away, and he waits at least one minute before peeking his head over the corridor. The two girls are gone.

"What the hell are you doing exactly?"

Louis jumps so hard he bangs his elbow into the wall. He turns around and Harry is standing there innocently, a curious look on his face.

"Merlin's beard,” Louis exclaims, his voice echoing in the corridor. “You scared the hell out of me, Harry!" 

Harry frowns, looking truly apologetic. "Sorry, love." 

Louis' face softens and he lets out a shaky laugh. "What are you doing here anyway? I though you and Niall went back to the Hufflepuff common room."

"Yes, but you were taking too much time,” Harry pouts, walking closer to Louis. He slides his arms around Louis’ neck, a sinful smile on his lips. "And I was missing you." He kisses Louis slowly, and the latter closes his eyes to savour the feeling. Yeah, he could definitely spend his life kissing Harry.

It seems Harry has other plans though, because he tugs on Louis' hand and leads him behind a tapestry. And… Well, generally, there's only one outcome to this.

Harry tugs Louis' robe away from his shoulder, and Louis barely registers his attire and school bag falling on the ground. He inhales with a sudden gasp when Harry drops to his knees right now, right there. He doesn't waste his time and unbuckles Louis' belt before opening the fly of Louis’ trousers. And Merlin, Louis is already hard just by the knowledge of what his boyfriend is about to do. He can't see Harry because of the darkness (always the cons when you're doing naughty things behind a tapestry) but he surely can feel Harry's hot breathe against his crouch, parting his lips and breathing against the bulge in Louis’ pants.

Harry tugs Louis’ trousers and his boxer briefs down his thighs, only far enough to get his dick out, and Louis feels a soft hand closing around his penis, stroking it firmly, and it only takes one second for Louis' cock to be fully in erection. He lets out a muffled moan behind his hand when Harry licks, going from the base up to the head. Louis’ hands flyto Harry’s hair, his fingers intertwining with the curls, and Louis gives a tug on a fistful of curls — he knows Harry loves it — and the curly boy moans in response against his length.

Then Harry wraps his lips around Louis' cock, swirling his tongue around the crown, over the entire length, and Merlin, Louis is in heaven. He pushes Harry's head down a little, and Harry's mouth opens up around his cock. His mouth suddenly disappears though, replaced by a few strokes with his hand, before flatting his tongue and enveloping Louis' member into his mouth once more. He keeps doing that, and soon enough Louis is coming down Harry's throat, who swallows it without flinching.

Harry leans backward and stands up, kissing languorously Louis without hesitation, who can taste himself on Harry's tongue.

”Well," Louis pants after breaking their kiss. "Thanks for that."

"You're welcome." Louis hears Harry’s smile more than he sees it.

"Let me return the favour now, will you?" he smirks as he unbuckles Harry's belt.

**

"You two look…” Niall starts when he sees Louis and Harry coming through the barrel, hands intertwined, a smug smile on their face. Niall grimaces and rolls his eyes. "Never mind, I don't wanna know."

"Oh, but you have to know what I overheard,” Louis says with his gossip tone, sitting next to Niall on the couch, followed by Harry who sits on Louis’ lap.

Niall raises an eyebrow at that, gesturing for Louis to continue. "Well, I was walking in the corridor, near the girls' lavatory, after I finished brewing the potion, and— Oh by the way, here we go!" Louis pulls the flask out of his bag and gives it to Niall, who beams at it.

"Nice! Now we just need to make Liam drink the love potion, and voilà,” he says excitedly, while carefully watching the liquid in the flask.

Then he raises a finger in the air and promptly stands up, then disappears behind the barrel which leads to the boys' bedroom. He comes back a few seconds later, with the love potion in his hand, that he immediately gives to Louis. "You better keep it with you. You know how I am." 

Louis snorts and puts the bottle and the flask back in his bag.

Harry grunts, looking between the two of them with a doubting expression. "I still don't think it's a good idea."

Niall rolls his eyes as he sits back on the couch. "You're just no fun."

Louis hits Niall's knee for ever saying that to his boyfriend. “Anyway,” he says to Niall, “I was saying, I was heading back to here when I heard Sophia and Perrie talking… About Liam and Zayn." 

Niall's attention is entirely on him now. "I'm listening."

Louis tells him what he’s heard, remembering exactly what Perrie said. "She obviously knows something. Maybe Zayn told her about his feelings for Liam? After all, they've been very good friends for a while now."

Niall frowns and thinks about it. "Yeah, probably."

"Do you guys think Liam has feelings for Zayn?" Harry chimes in, his tone thoughtful.

"I mean,” Louis answers slowly, “it's curious he never talked about him to Sophia, yeah?" Louis wonders out loud. "He's his best friend."

"Maybe you can't mix up best friend and girlfriend,” Niall suggests with a shrug.

"I did,” Louis retorts straight off, shrugging his shoulders.

"You certainly did,” Niall cackles, glancing at Harry.

"I still don't think this whole thing is a good idea, guys,” Harry repeats, whimpering. "Obviously Sophia cares deeply about Liam. She is concerned about his fight with Zayn. She probably is also very much troubled by the fact that Zayn, her boyfriend’s best friend, doesn't like her. And let's be honest,” Harry scoffs, “Zayn never really hid his bitter feelings for her." He shakes his head. "Sometimes I feel bad for her. And we still don't know Liam's feelings—”

Louis huffs, interrupting Harry. “And what about Zayn's feelings in the matter? It obviously hurts him to see his best friend in another person' arms."

"Yes, Louis,” Harry says back patiently, “but you just can't force Liam into loving Zayn like Zayn does. You just can't."

"I know I can't force love, dumbass,” Louis shoots back, tone playful as he flicks Harry’s nose.

"It's just a prank, Harry,” Niall reminds him softly. “Relax.”

But Harry doesn’t relax. He rolls his eyes and stands up, facing his friends with his arms on his hips. "I know what a prank is, but what you are going to do is just hurt them more than make them laugh. The only people who will laugh from this joke are you two, not Liam and Zayn,” he says in a reprimand.

“You do know the side effects, right?” he continues, studying his two friends with serious eyes. “Liam will remember the embarrassing things the potion made him do. Which means Liam will most likely die of embarrassment after he realized he made heart eyes at his best friend, told him sappy things and Merlin knows what else the potion will make him do."

”And then, he’ll probably be very pissed at you! And let's not mention Zayn, who, in case you both didn't know, is trying very hard to hide his feelings, because one, he doesn't want to ruin his friendship with Liam, and two, because despite it all, he respects Sophia.

“I know it's hard for Zayn, I love him as much as you do, and I want him to be happy — preferably with Liam — but we can't force Liam if he's happy with Sophia.”

Harry finally takes a pause in his monologue, while Louis and Niall are watching him with wide eyes, quiet. Harry sighs, slightly shaking his head. “What I'm saying is that this ‘prank’,” he says, mimicking the apostrophe, "will only bring problems. And I don't want to be part of it. This is not funny, guys. We don't play with people's feelings."

Harry is finally done, and Niall and Louis are still staring at him with wide-eyed, completely speechless, not even daring to breath.

Harry sighs once again, looking away. "I'm going to take a nap before dinner. See you later." He starts walking away, towards the barrel of the boys' dormitory, but then he retraces his steps, and kisses Louis' cheek, who then watches Harry go without a word.

Louis turns towards Niall, who still looks as dumbfounded as him. "I didn't realise..."

"I know,” Niall cuts him off, a guilty look on his face.

"Should we not...?"

"Yeah."

**

"So... I thought about what you said." 

Harry lifts his head up from his book and turns to look at Niall, who just sat next to him on the couch. They're in the Hufflepuff common room, Louis left a few minutes ago and Harry thought he could _finally_ concentrate and read the passage of his Transfiguration book (he must write an essay on it), but apparently, Niall has other plans. (Harry can _never_ study and work with Louis around anyways, because they always “work” for like, two minutes, before they inevitably start snogging... So yeah, Louis is bad for Harry's grades, but Harry figures he really doesn't mind.)

"Mmh?" Harry says, because he doesn’t think he’s following Niall here.

"The love potion thing,” Niall clarifies.

“You?” Harry blurts out, “you thought about it? Generally, when you start thinking about things, nothing good comes out of it,” he teases.

Niall backs away, gasping, taking mock-offense. "How dare you, Styles!?" He hits Harry's shoulder, who just giggles in response. "No, but seriously, me and Louis seriously thought about it, and you're right. We decided we won't use it on the lads... We don't wanna hurt any of them. And knowing Liam, he would probably be very pissed at us afterwards..." Niall shivers for good measures, which makes Harry smile.

He pats Niall’s knee, pleased. "Good initiative, Nialler. I'm proud of you."

"Shut up,” Niall grins in return. "And anyways... It would have not been _that_ funny." 

Harry rolls his eyes.

They stay in a comfortable silence, Harry going back to his lecture, when Niall speaks again. "What are your plans for this summer?"

"Mmh... Oh! Louis is taking me to a muggle music festival. In Leeds, I think. He told me it’s a great musical event." 

"Nice!" 

"Yeah. You?"

"I don't know yet... I know my brother is getting married soon, I think he wants to do it this summer."

"That's great. You'll congratulate him for me,” Harry cheers with a bright and excited grin.

He always loves wedding, and just… Well, love stories in general. Besides, Harry spent some holidays at Niall's, and had met Greg occasionally. He seemed like a nice lad.

Niall smiles and nods. “I will.” He looks thoughtful for a few seconds, and yeah, Harry knows it usually means nothing good. Niall leans in, his elbows on his knees. "Hey, Haz... Seems pretty serious between you and Lou." 

Harry is taken aback by the change of conversation, but he beams nonetheless. “Yeah," he answers with a loving tone that he can’t, unfortunately, control. Not that he really wants to.

Niall smiles at Harry’s tone. Merlin, the lad is _so gone_ for Louis. He's kinda cute... Disgustingly cute. "You guys are cute. I can tell you love each other."

"I love him very much,” Harry admits, nodding.

It's not a surprise, really. Louis and Harry exchanged the three words during their summer break between fourth and fifth year, when they made love for the first time, losing their virginity to each other.

Call him hopelessly romantic, but Harry is convinced Louis is the one for him. He didn't really believe in love at first sight, until that special person came along and stole his heart.

And really, as soon as he first met Louis in the train, Harry had felt something. Their love at first sight started when they met, and never ended since they found each other. Harry didn’t know it back then, of course, but even during his first encounter with Louis, he felt that fluttering feeling from deep down inside, when Louis first smiled at him. It was like gravity moved, and nothing mattered more than him.

They talked a bit in the train, and they instantly had this chemistry between them. Harry remembers what their last words to each other were, before the two boys were sorted into their houses. When Louis ended up in Slytherin, Harry was scared they would never speak to each other again for some reasons. But they did… Harry is _so_ glad he fell from his broomstick in his first year. So glad Louis had taken him to the hospital. At that moment, Harry had felt embarrassed, but really, he wouldn't change a thing. Because he got to befriend the boy and now here they are… Boyfriends, and utterly in love.

He remembers when he told Gemma about Louis during summer between his second and third year. She had told him that, love at first sight does not exist, or at least it is not right because you fall in love with appearance and not personality. But Harry definitely fell in love with Louis' personality too. He fell in love with everything about him.

Harry loves how Louis is caring, with his family and sisters. He remembers when Louis made sure his sister Lottie was feeling at ease at Hogwarts when she started her first year, promising her she just had to find him if she had any troubles, and that he would come to help instantly.

Harry loves how Louis is enthusiastic over things, thoughtful, smart. Louis always says Harry is the charming guy, but Louis definitely can charm people too. People always seem to want to be friends with Louis, to get to know him. And really, Harry doesn’t blame them.

Because Louis is funny, kind and sincere. And sure, he has his flaws, like everyone else… Louis can be an argumentative guy, sometimes bossy with others, acting a bit crazy sometimes, and he is very sassy too. But Harry knows him best, and Louis is a wonderful person.

Yes, falling in love with Louis is the best thing that has ever happened to him.

"Hey, mate,” Niall snaps his fingers in front of his face, startling Harry.

"Sorry, you were saying?"

Niall watches him closely. Amusement twinkles in his eyes, playing with the corners of his mouth. "You were thinking about Louis, weren't you?"

“I wasn’t," Harry replies shortly, but the blushes on his face probably betrays him. He sighs in defeat. "How did you know?"

“Well,” Niall drawls, “because we were talking about him… And because you always get that look."

"What look?" Harry blurts out, wide-eyed.

"You've got that smug, fond face… And I'm sure that not even a camera could ever capture the look in your eyes when you think about Louis…” Niall grimaces, sticking his tongue out. “I told ya, it's gross.”

Harry scoffs and nudges his shoulder. "Shut up." He observes Niall for a few second, the boy staring in front of him. He is oddly quiet. That is _so not_ Niall, Harry thinks.

Suddenly, the blond boy breaks the silence once again, looking so small suddenly. "So... What's it like to fall in love?"

Harry inspects him curiously, but Niall is looking away. Harry answers him, ”It's the best thing in the world." Niall nods but doesn't say anything, so Harry continues, "It's... a warm feeling. Something you have no control over. It can occur at any time, in any place, under any circumstances... My sister used to explain to me that falling in love is like falling in water. We can fall in it, we can drown in it, but we can't live without it. It's like a necessity that cannot be avoided. I'm not sure I can properly explain it." 

Niall nods once again, looking thoughtful. “So how did _you_ know you fell in love with Louis? How did you know you loved him?"

Harry frowns, pondering. "I don't know,” he answers honestly. “I just knew. Maybe when I randomly started smiling more around him? Seeing him everyday made me happy… More than with anyone else. I just felt comfortable with him, like I've known him forever. From the day he walked into my life, he was all I thought about… It's very cheesy, but there's a quote that says you know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams. I think it's pretty true."

Niall nods once more, a thoughtful expression still on his face. And he isn’t even mocking Harry for his words… That’s really weird.

Harry narrows his eyes and tilts his head. "Niall...?"

"Mmh?"

"Are you in love with someone?"

Niall finally looks at Harry, and he seems hesitant to answer, before a small smile takes place on his face. “Yeah,” he breathes out, “yeah, I think am."

Harry coos. "Aww, Nialler! All this conversation to know if you were in love?"

"It was… Quite instructive. As I said, you and Louis are disgustingly in love, sappy bastards,” he murmurs. "But yeah. Thanks, Hazza."

Harry beams, feeling so delighted for his friend. "You're welcome." A silence. Harry smiles cheekily. “Aren’t you going to tell me who it is?"

Niall rolls his eyes, snorting. "You know her."

Now it's Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "No shit! I'm sure I do, if she's been schooling at Hogwarts for the last few years."

Niall wiggles his eyebrows and stands up. "You'll find out soon enough, if I gather my shit together and go talk to her."

Harry sticks his lip out. "Heeey! It's not fair, I told you about Louis." 

”No, you didn’t. I guessed it. Honestly Haz, it was as obvious as the moon in the sky. We all saw it coming,” Niall scoffs, shaking his head.

Harry makes a long face, before he relaxes, a smile breaking his face. “I guess you're right. I love Louis Tomlinson.”

"No shit,” the few students present in the common room say in unison.

Niall cackles so hard he falls on the floor, while Harry buries his head into a pillow, face red. 

**

So for April Fool's Day, Niall and Louis agreed not to do anything.

Something does happen on Saturday morning, however.

Before that, it's Friday night, and after dinner, Louis, Harry and Niall managed to convince Liam and Zayn to get down in the kitchen. Niall used the fact that he had to ask the elves to bake a cake for his future potential girlfriend as an excuse, so Liam reluctantly followed. Louis convinced Zayn to go grab some food for a party the Slytherin were throwing at their common room, and Louis also promised him they could get drunk.

And here they were now, in front of the entrance of the kitchen, in front of the painting, with a tensed Liam Payne and a very quiet Zayn Malik.

"Okay you two, it's getting ridiculous now." Louis says with a disgruntled tone, arms crossed over his chest, trying to be as imposing as ever, but really, he mostly looks like a puppy. Harry would very much coo at him, but. Right, Liam and Zayn.

Liam crosses his arms too, a tight-lipped expression on his face. "Well, say that to Zayn here. He's the one who hasn't talked to me in days. And I don't even know _why_." Liam accuses while pointedly looking at Zayn.

The latter rolls his eyes and opens his mouth, then closes it. Harry notices he looks tired, dark bags under his eyes. Zayn sighs. "Listen, I'm sorry."

"Yes, you better have a good explanati– Wait, what?" Liam says, brows furrowed.

"I'm sorry I've been a jerk. I– I've had some troubles with my family lately. Nothing against you, alright." 

And. No... Is he really lying? Louis can't believe it. He's confused, and it seems like Niall and Harry are too, if their incredulous faces are anything to go by.

"I'm sorry, Li." Zayn continues. "Let's forget this, alright? I'm not in a good mood to fight. Please."

Liam frowns and lets his arms fall. "Why didn't you talk to me? Or to any of the boys? If you had a problem, you could have talked to us. You are not obliged to go through this alone." he says sympathetically.

Zayn smiles and looks nervously at the others. "Thank you, but... I'm alright, really. Now, Louis." Louis jumps at the mention of his name. "I thought you promised me a Firewiskey bottle? Let's do this."

Louis and the boys don't even have time to say anything else that Zayn is already walking away.

** 

When they enter the Slytherin common room, the place is already packed with people, and Zayn jumps on the Firewiskey bottle as fast as a snake would jump on his prey. 

They all spend the night getting wasted, Harry being clingier than ever, but honestly, Louis doesn't mind. Eleanor probably spends most of the night dancing on the tables, Zayn and Liam strangely are attached at each other hips as if nothing ever happened, and Louis honestly doesn't understand, but he's glad his best friends are back talking. For now, at least. They still need to talk, sure, but at least Zayn stopped ignoring Liam. He doesn't even flinch when Sophia walks in the common room with her friends. Strangely too, the girl doesn't even spend the night glued to Liam, which is unusual.

Harry notices with a thrilled smile than Niall spends the night making out with Barbara. Which is... Obvious. He should have seen it coming. The boy was never the same since the Yule Ball, when he came back in the dormitory, yelling at everyone he kissed Barbara Palvin. Daryl had threatened to choke him with a pillow if he wouldn't stop talking. Harry is happy for Niall, really. He drowns his smile in his cup of alcohol, going back to kiss Louis. 

Overall, the night passes as a blur, and they get all pretty wasted.

** 

And so the thing happens in the morning.

Louis wakes up with a spectacular headache. He was pretty sure he didn't drink _that_ much yesterday night, but the pain in his forehead is telling him otherwise. He groans and goes to put his arm on his forehead but. Both of them don’t budge. He takes him a few seconds to realise his left arm is under his head, and is other one is under a body. His boyfriend's body. Alright. Harry is crashing his arm, but everything's alright. And fuck, his head hurts as hell. Louis masses the bridge of his nose. He moves carefully his arm, because he is a good boyfriend, and even if he's a bad mood right now, he won't wake up Harry who seems pretty deep asleep.

He stands up and takes in count the room. He realises he was sprawled on the floor, between the two couches of the common room. There are bodies everywhere, people still snoring and sleeping. He doesn't spot Niall, but he vaguely remembers seeing him slinking away while tugging on Barbara's hand. 

However, Louis does notice his two other best friends, Liam and Zayn, cuddled up on one of the tables. They must be in a pretty uncomfortable position, but Zayn has a smile on his face, head rested on Liam's chest, who's got a protective arm around Zayn's waist. Which is... Well, good for them.

Louis' smile flatters when he catches movement at his right. Sophia is walking out through the girls' dormitory, windswept hair, her make-up smeared all over her face. She stops when she notices Louis and smiles tiredly, before her eyes fall on the two boys sleeping on the table. She frowns, and Louis has never more wanted in his life to be somewhere else right now. He looks down and clears his throat, uncomfortable. When he looks up to Sophia, the girl has her eyes downcast, a frowning face. She leaves the room without saying anything else. Louis lets a breathe he didn't know he was holding. Blimey...

Gradually, everyone wakes up, groaning and looking all like shit. For some reasons, everyone seems always more wasted when they're not even celebrating something, than when they are partying for a Quidditch victory. 

"OH SHIT!" Liam curses.

The boy fumbles to go down from the table, and stumbles towards Louis. "Oh shit, fuck, fuck, Louis! Tell me you've got one of your magical potion anti-hangovers, I need one!"

Louis groans. "Shut up, Liam. I don't want everyone to ask me for it. It's supposed to be only for you and the lads."

"Yeah, sorry, and I really need it." Liam says in a hurry voice.

"Yeah, well, we all need it, I reckon..." Louis mumbles.

"No, but, fuck," Liam pants. "I have a meeting with Sprout, I totally forgot, shit, I can't go like that!" he panics.

"Alright, shut the fuck up, Li." Louis complains as he masses his temples. "Go to my room, in my bag, front pocket, you'll find the potion. I always knew it would come handy."

"Thanks, Lou! You're the best!" the boy exclaims while kissing his cheek.

Yes, Louis knows, but it's always good to be reminded.

** 

"Where's Liam?" Zayn asks in a whisper as he eats his cereals.

They are all sitting at the Ravenclaw table (well, except for Niall, who is still probably with Barbara), and no one in the Great Hall seems willing to talk, fearing to make worse their hangover. If some of the teachers present at breakfast notice, they don't say anything. Really, they all look pathetic. Louis swears he will never touch alcohol again. Never ever. He might be lying, but whatever.

"He said he had a meeting with his head of house." Louis responds, his answer being muffled by his shirt, as he has his head rested between his arms.

"You need to eat, Lou." Harry insists for the hundredth times.

"Ugh, yeah okay, mum." Louis groans. He lifts up his head and rolls his eyes, but kisses Harry for good measure.

The peaceful atmosphere is interrupted when someone yells from the entrance. "ZAYN!"

They all turn towards the provenance of the voice, and Liam is running towards them. A few people are glaring at Liam, probably cursing him for screaming so early in the day, or just because they all have an hangover, but yeah.

When he arrives at their level, he seems breathless but he is smiling wide nonetheless. "Zayn, here you are!" Liam says with a relieved voice.

He flops down to sit next to him, not without pushing Louis to make room. Louis almost spills some pumpkin juice all over him. He glares at Liam but the boy doesn't even look at him. He only has eyes for Zayn, displaying a broad smile.

"Erm," Zayn says unsure, and he backs away when Liam suddenly moves closer to him, his face a few centimetres away from his. "You okay, Li?"

"Never been more okay than now. Since I've found you, actually." Liam says with a joyful voice. He's got this creepy stupid smile on, and Harry frowns at him. "Zayn, have I ever told you how much I loved you?" 

Zayn freezes in his movement, his glass of water hanging in the air. He gulps. "Yeah, once or twice."

"That's all?" Liam asks, horrified at the revelation. "I should tell you more, then." he decides. "I love you. And you love me too, right, Zaynie?" 

"Uh, yeah, of course I do." Zayn answers, still dubious. He looks at Harry who only shrugs, as lost as him.

"Wonderful!" Liam exclaims cheerfully. "I love you so much, Zayn. I don't know what I'd do without you." 

Zayn smiles, but Harry can see he's forcing it. "Shouldn't you say that to your girlfriend?"

Liam backs away and looks aghast. "My girlfriend?" He giggles. "Very funny, Z. You are my boyfriend. You are the love of my life. My soul mate, my significant other. I love you." Liam repeats, rubbing his face on Zayn's shoulder. The dark-skin boy stays still, looking back and forth between Louis and Harry.

Louis suddenly finds his cereals very interesting. He never realised how the sharp of them was kind of–

"What the fuck is going on with him?" Zayn hisses.

"I have no idea." Louis answers quickly. "Ow! Fuck–" He masses his feet and glares at Harry, who returns his glare and nods at Zayn. His boyfriend just hit him under the table and his best friend is looking at him with dark eyes. Great. Louis is gonna die soon, he feels it.

"Honestly, I don't know..." Louis defends himself.

"Louis..." Harry sighs.

"Zayn, you smell so good." Liam chirps in, sighing happily, head still on the boy' shoulder.

Louis bites his lip and pulls away from Zayn. Just in case. "Well... I think Liam may be under the effect of..."

" _Of what_?" Zayn groans as he strongly ignores Liam who's playing with his hair, rubbing their cheeks together.

"Mmh... It's difficult to explain..."

"Louis fucking Tomlinson, I swear to Merlin." Zayn grunts with a loud sigh.

"Don't swear, love, I don't like these words coming out from your lovely mouth." Liam frowns with his puppy face, tracing Zayn's upper lip with his finger. Louis can't help the laugh escaping him, and he covers his mouth as soon as Zayn looks daggers at him.

Zayn takes a good breath, tilting his head on the side. He looks like he might strike Louis at any moment. And. Well. Louis is kinda scared, so he stands up and throws up his hands in defence.

"Louis, spit it out. Now." Zayn orders.

"Well, I think he might have drunk the love potion instead of the potion against hangover." Louis admits quickly in a grimace, closing his eyes.

There's a silence. Louis opens his eyes, and Zayn is still glaring at him so darkly, that if he had red lasers instead of eyes, Louis is pretty sure he probably would be right dead. 

"He _what_?" Zayn screeches.

"GUYS!" Niall suddenly appears at their side, looking frantically between Louis and Zayn who is still glaring at Louis. "Guys, I–" he pants. "I think we've got a problem."

"So you're telling me." Zayn says darkly.

"Relax, Zaynie. I don't like seeing this frown on your face. You look more beautiful when you smile." Liam coos with a gentle voice.

Niall stares at Liam, looks up at Zayn, and then questionably raises his eyebrows at Louis who wears a quizzical expression. He then looks down at Harry to find any indication on what's going on, but the curly-haired boy only shrugs and bites his lip.

And when Liam rubs his face against Zayn's shoulder, it all clicks. "Oh." is all Niall finally says. "I was going through Louis' stuff in his bag to drunk a bit of potion for my headache when I..." He glances nervously at Zayn. "I found the love potion and noticed it was almost empty. I actually almost drank it." he tries to lighten the mood by laughing, but he can sense Zayn's dark vibes around them.

Then Zayn tilts his head and narrows his eyes at Niall. " _Love potion_ , you said?" He turns his head so quickly to Louis that the boy steps back. "Why no one seems that surprised? Care to explain?" Zayn asks, looking between the three of them.

Harry sighs. "Let's continue this conversation somewhere else."

** 

"Zayn... Liam... Say something. Please." Louis pleads.

The five boys are in the requirement room, a place a few students know of. This is also the place where Louis and Harry spend most of their intimate time, but this story is for another time.

Right now, Liam is coming down from the effects of the love potion, thanks to Louis' wonderful cure. Liam hasn't said a word since Louis and Niall explained everything. He has his head down, not looking up at anyone.

Zayn is still pretty pissed. He is the one who speaks first. "You wanted to make Liam drink a love potion for April Fool's Day?" he asks strangely calm to Niall and Louis. The boys nod. "And only for... What? Have a good laugh at us when you two exactly know that–" he cuts himself off, glances at Liam who is still looking down, and sighs sluggishly, not finishing his sentence.

"We realised Harry was right, and that this wouldn't be very nice of us." Niall explains carefully. "We really are sorry, guys."

"Yes..." Louis complies with a smile voice. "I totally forgot I had the potion in my bag. I should have gotten rid of it sooner. I'm very sorry."

Silence.

"What was the love potion?" Liam finally asks, and it's the first time he's spoken since they entered the room.

"Erm, something called... Love is Blind Eye? We bought it at the Weasley's shop..." Niall says and Louis nods.

Liam doesn't say anything for a few seconds, only shakes his head awkwardly. He stands up and doesn't make eyes contact with anyone. He rubs his neck with his hand. "Alright then. Erm. The situation is awkward enough. I'm sorry, Zayn." 

Zayn opens his mouth, but Liam cuts him off. "No, erm, I must have been pretty... Ridiculous and clingy, and um–." Liam finishes with a strangled voice. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I feel so stupid right now, so, erm, I'm just going to feel ashamed somewhere else... Yeah." 

He storms out and no one dares to say anything. Zayn sighs sadly and looks defeated.

"Zayn..." Louis tries again. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean this to happen." 

"And it was my idea!" Niall defends. "If someone is to blame, it's me. I'm sorry, Zee." 

Zayn looks at them and laughs weakly. "It's okay. At least now I know he doesn't return my feelings." His voice is thick with emotions, Louis can hear it. "I mean, it was kinda great to have this, even if it was just for a handful of minutes. He sighs. "I have to study for my astronomy exam. See you." Louis definitely knows it's an excuse, because Zayn already passed his astronomy exam.

"We've screwed up." Louis says with a remorseful tone, once Zayn is out. "They will never forgive us. Liam seemed so..."

"Guys, I have something to tell you." Niall confesses.

"What is it, Niall?" Harry says, frowning.

"The potion we bought... It was slightly different from the others, you know? We had to use a piece of Zayn's hair so that Liam would fall for him. But... The particularity of this potion was that... It only works on the person if the drunker already has some feelings for the person he would fall for."

There's a silence of two seconds before Louis gasps. "You mean..."

"No way." Harry breathes out.

Niall's face splits into a wide grin and he titters. "Hell yeah. The potion would never have worked if Liam didn't feel something for Zayn."

Louis chuckles. "Oh my god. Finally some good news."

Harry puffs then gleams. "Now they just have to figure out by themselves."

"How?" Niall snorts.

Louis and Harry look at each other with small smiles. "Don't worry, they'll get there eventually."

Niall looks back and forth between the two of them, before bursting out laughing. "Alright, I get it." 

"Which reminds me... What happened to you last night, Horan?" Louis inquires with a cheeky smile.

Niall grins so wild his smile could illuminate the universe.

** 

It's Friday night, or Saturday morning, at it is currently one hour in the morning, and Louis and Harry are spread out on a blanket at the top of the tallest tower of Hogwarts: the Astronomy Tower.

They should not be here, it's past midnight and curfew, but Louis never really obeyed the rules. Plus, he's holding his boyfriend in his arm. Harry is warm against him, head on his chest, arms around his waist and hand intertwined. So yeah, Louis doesn't really want to move. 

They've been silent for a few minutes, staring at the starry sky. It's always nice to gazing at the stars. They mostly are more visible at midnight, that's the mainly reason why Astronomy Classes take place at midnight, but right now they still can see the stars clearly, and it's breathtaking. It's so beautiful Louis almost wants to say a cheesy thing. So that's what he does.

"Every time I look up, I try to match each star with a reason I love you. But eventually I run out of stars." 

Louis can feel Harry smiling wide against his neck. The curly-haired boy raises his head and looks at Louis. "Trying to explain how much I love you is like trying to count the stars. You can try, but it's impossible." 

Louis bursts out laughing and kisses Harry's forehead. "Niall is right, we're quite sickening."

Harry hums and snuggles into Louis' neck again. "Don't care. I want to grow old and be disgustedly cute with you till we are both wrinkled old men."

Louis' heart flutters at that. They talked about the future, yes, like what they would do after Hogwarts (they were going to move in together, that's for sure), but they never discussed more. Like about starting a family... Growing old together. But now that Louis is thinking about it, he wants that more than anything in the world.

Louis wants to grow older with Harry. And he's sure that, when they'll change with age, there is one thing that would never change... His love for Harry. He's pretty sure he will always keep falling in love with Harry.

He wants to sit on their front porch, watching their great-grandchildren playing Quidditch on their mini brooms; while they'd talk about the memories they created over the years. Louis feels so emotional right now he could cry. He loves Harry so much. So he needs to come up with a joke or something right now or he'll tear up.

"I don't want to grow up, though. I want to stay a boy forever."

"Peter Pan." Harry giggles.

Harry may be half-blood, but Louis taught him well.

"You know what, I should totally use my potion skills to invent a potion to stay forever young. You know, the contrary of the Ageing potion. I could use the principle of the Philosopher's stone. What do you say? We could stay young. Forever young. I wanna be forever young." Louis sings dreamingly. He's always loved that song.

Harry nuzzles his nose against his chin and kisses it. "Whatever you want, Lou. As long as we stay together, I'm okay with it."

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too. Forever."

****

**ϟ**

"This it, N.E.W.T.s are going to be the death of me." Niall sighs for the thirty-six thousandth time.

"Don't be so dramatic, love." Barbara soothes while kissing his temple.

Frankly, Louis agrees with Niall. It's their last year at Hogwarts, which means big exams at the end of the year that will determinate their future. O.W.L.s are definitely _nothing_ compared to their final exams. Merlin's beard, Louis is gonna fail everything and will probably end up selling trinkets at the Diagon Alley.

They've been in the library for three hours. And it's a fucking Saturday. They should go outside and relax a bit, but no, they have to prepare their exams, no without forgetting to do their homework as well. Louis is pretty sure he never spent so much time in the library in all his years at Hogwarts. He's gonna explode from all the work they have to do. Even with Christmas coming soon, it's not diminishing the stress of everything. On the contrary. 

"I'm done with today." he snaps with closing brusquely his book.

Niall looks at him with an exhausted expression, and it almost looks like he wants to do the same, but Barbara is cupping his cheeks in her hands, looking at him right in the eyes. "Stay focused, love. We're almost done."

The Irish lad glances at Louis with a painful face, pleading him with puppy eyes to help him to get out of here. Louis only shrugs, as if to say 'what do you want me to do? Listen to your girlfriend.' and packs his things. He leaves within the next two minutes, not without giving a last encouraging smile – more like a devil smirk – to Niall, who slumps more onto his seat. The poor lad might start dying in the next half of hour, but Louis doesn't care. He has someone to see.

As soon as he's out, Louis pulls a piece of torn paper and a pen out of his bag. He takes support on the wall to write ' _where are you?_ ' on the sheet. The ink words disappear within the next seconds as others black words appear. " _Sixth-floor empty classroom :) x_ "

Louis grins at the smiley face and writes back " _coming xx_ " before he heads for the sixth floor.

When he enters the empty classroom, he is welcomed by a genuine and bright smile from his lovely boyfriend sat at one table, books and sheet of papers spread out before him on the desk.

"Hi, love!" Louis greets as he leans in to kiss him on the head, hand passing through his curls to caress him, then Louis kisses his forehead, then right between his eyes, gently.

Harry purrs at the attention, and smiles in return as Louis flops down next to him. "Hi babe. How was your studying?"

Louis rolls his eyes. "Depressing. And now I understand why Barbara was put in Ravenclaw. She is intransigent when it comes to studying. Poor Niall tried to distract her the best he could, but sadly he didn't succeed. Me neither." He sighs. "It was the three hardest hours of my life."

Harry scoffs and starts packing his things. He tends to do that sometimes; go in an empty and isolated room to be entirely focused. He even prevented Louis from joining him, because they both know Louis won't let Harry work. "At least it will pay off in the end. I want to get good grades. I'm pretty sure we'll make it good at the exams, Lou." 

Louis sighs. "But it's in _months_!"

"Time flies very fast." Harry states as he shuts his bag. 

"You seem pretty confidant..." Louis remarks. "I wish I was like you... What if... What if I fail everything and end up getting the worst grades of the entire history of Hogwarts?" Louis gulps with a tremulous voice.

Harry gazes at him and intertwines his fingers with Louis', then gives him a reassuring smile. "You won't. You're a brilliant student, Lou. If there was a mark higher than E.E., you would definitely get it. Especially in Potions and DADA. You're very good." 

"Not good enough." Louis pouts.

"You underestimate yourself. You're great at everything. And let's not forget Quidditch."

Louis thinks about it and then smiles weakly. He's excelling at Quidditch, actually. And he even thought about becoming a professional player. But he isn't sure he is good enough. He likes to think so, and everyone is telling he is, but he still feels unconfident. If he's not good enough, he thinks he can still work at the department of Magical Games and Sports. But yeah, he rather would want to be on a Quidditch field.

Harry, he, would like to work at the Ministry of Magic, in the department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, which is responsible for studying, regulating, and controlling magical creatures. Because Harry developed a strong passion of all magical beasts, beings, and spirits of the Wizarding world since his first Care of Magical Creatures class.

Louis smiles at his boyfriend's words, and caresses Harry's wrist with his free hand. He beams when he notices Harry is still wearing the Leeds bracelet from this summer. His smile widens even more when he remembers it. It was definitely a great summer. Music, fun, tents everywhere on the field, music again, dancing, making love under the tent... Yep, a great weekend at the festival. He feels immensely pleased Harry kept the bracelet. It just shows this count as much as it does for Louis. 

"I know Christmas is one month away, but..." Harry says hesitantly. "You know what your plans are? I just... I just realised it will be our last Christmas in Hogwarts. In fact, it's just our last year here... It's so..."

"Weird, I know..." Louis supplies. "I think Liam and Zayn were talking about staying over." Louis scrunches his nose. "These two are worst than us. The other day, Liam was talking about making gingerbread men with the elves. Obviously, Zayn agreed. And you know he hates baking." Louis adds with arching eyebrows.

"Yeah, Niall has taken the habit of calling them the disgustingly cute love couple now. We lost our title." Harry mock-pouts.

Louis scoffs. "Good. At least now he stopped bothering us. Anyway, speaking of Niall, I think he suggested that our whole group of friends stay, actually. Eleanor, Stan, Jade, Perrie, Barbara, Cara want to stay too. That'd be nice if Daryl, Felicia, Hope, Katrina, Loren, Maranda, Rosalie stick around too... Well, everyone who will want to stay, really." 

Harry laughs. "That'd be awesome. Usually during this period the castle is almost empty. Imagine if everyone stays." Harry exclaims happily. "Hogwarts, full of seventh years students. Nostalgic, although very stressed because of the upcoming exams, and yet not eager to leave."

"Yeah..." Louis breathes out in a wistful tone. "It's going to be weird once it's all over."

Harry squeezes his hand with a smile. "But I'm glad we're staying together." 

Louis brings Harry's hand to his mouth and kisses it. "I'm glad, too."

** 

"Rictusempra!" 

Zayn drops to the floor, laughing hysterically before his boyfriend's eyes. Liam feels powerless. "Louis, why do you always use this on him?" 

Louis darts his eyes from Zayn to Liam. "Sorry mate, it's always fun watching him bursting out laughing on the floor." 

Really, it's a funny scenery. They're outside on the Training Grounds, near the Herbology greenhouses. Liam is sit on a rock, which is more like a ruin of an old building, book opened between his legs, and Zayn is laughing as hell in the grass because of the spell. Louis can't stop grinning.

Liam rolls his eyes. "You're supposed to be duelling, training yourself. Not enjoying this and making fun of my _boyfriend_."

Now it's Louis' turn to roll his eyes. "Merlin's pants. Was I this sappy when I started dating Harry? I mean, I hope we got out of the honeymoon phase." 

"Technically, you two aren't even married." Liam huffs. "Yet." he adds in a murmur.

Zayn is finally calming himself down, and as soon as he's done laughing, he stands up and raises his wand towards Louis. "Steleus!" 

Louis doesn't have time to avoid the spell that the hex touches him and he starts sneezing. God, Louis hates this distracting spell. He tries to avoid another light of offensive spell Zayn shots, moving from side to side while rubbing his nose.

"Bless you, Louis." Zayn says with a teasing tone, smirking.

Louis flips him the bird and as soon as he stops fucking sneezing, he rolls his neck and shoulders and feels his bones creaking. Okay, if Zayn wants to play like that, then he'll see.

"Hey Z, remember when you said you hated dancing?" 

Zayn widens his eyes and swears. "Oh no, don't you dar–"

"Tarantallegra!"

Zayn's legs start dancing uncontrollably, for Louis' greatest pleasure.

Liam closes his book he was reading and plops down on the ground. "Okay, that's enough with your foolishness, boys."

Louis, still grinning, raises his arms in defence. "Alright, head boy." 

"Louis..." Zayn pants. His body finally stops to a halt and Zayn never has seemed so relieved. "I hate you, for the record." he finally says when he got his breath back.

"Nah, you don't." 

"I take it as my boyfriend wins?" a fruity softly-spoken voice says.

Louis suddenly looks positively radiant when he spots Harry walking towards them. "Hi, you! Of course I win. I always win." 

Liam rolls his eyes. "Modest, as per usual." He takes Zayn's hand and kisses his knuckles. "You did great, love." and Zayn's fond smile is outrageous, really.

Louis glances at them and turns to Harry. "Gross." he whispers conspiratorially. Harry giggles and mimics Liam by kissing Louis' hand, who only blushes and prays that Liam didn't see them. Thankfully, he's giving Zayn's bag and doesn't appear to have noticed.

"I have to finish an essay, Zayn promised to help me." Liam says while smiling gratefully at the dark-skin boy. "We'll see you later at dinner, guys."

"Sure." Louis says. He turns to Harry and observes him. Harry looks... aroused. "You alright love?" Louis smirks.

"Definitely." Harry says in a smoky voice. "I'm just horny right now, is all." 

Louis chokes on his saliva. "Really?" He chuckles then licks his lips.

Harry follows the movement with his eyes and breathes out. "Yeah. It kinda turned me on to see you fight like this."

Louis' head falls back as he bursts out laughing. "We weren't even properly fighting. Mostly messing around."

"Still." Harry says. "I like to see you with your wand. And I'd like to do things with your other wand, if you know what I'm talking about."

Wow, okay. Louis feels suddenly hot, heat rising up to his cheeks. " _Fuck_." 

Harry smiles broadly, satisfied. The little shit. He knows the effects he's having on Louis right now.

"Okay." Louis says when he finally remembers how to properly breathe. "Requirement room. Now."

** 

Twenty minutes later and here they are, in the requirement room, struggling to take their clothes off while exchanging messy kisses. 

When they're both finally naked, Louis pushes Harry on the mattress and instantly places himself on top of him. 

Harry lands in an "oof" and giggles, and of course Louis finds this entirely endearing. He runs a hand through Harry's curls and the words leave his mouth before he thinks about them. 

"I love you."

Harry stops giggling and smiles widely, displaying his dimples. "I love you too." he whispers back, smile widening if it's even possible. 

Louis grins and leans down to kiss him, tongue trusting against Harry's, and soon they don't stop kissing until they are both left breathless. 

"Want you inside me now." Harry says when he gets his breath back. "Please."

Louis chuckles. "Always so polite." He pecks Harry's mouth one last time before getting up to get the lube.

Harry gets more comfortable into the mattress while Louis pours some lube in his hand. Harry jumps a little and shivers when cold fingers make contact with his entrance. 

"Ready?" Louis asks and Harry nods. Louis always makes sure to ask Harry before doing anything, and sometimes Harry has to physically retain himself from hitting Louis because _yes_ , yes he always is ready for him. 

Harry's mouth flies open as Louis opens him with one finger, gently stroking and getting in for a few moments.

"Ready for a second?" 

"Yes!" Harry pants. 

It's actually been a while since they had sex, as they don't particularly fancy doing that at school and rather want to be alone. But. Sometimes hand jobs and blow jobs aren't enough. 

Louis is scissoring him with his two fingers, and it feels so good but Harry wants more. "I'm ready Louis, I swear."

"Just a third finger, babe."

Harry groans as Louis' third finger goes inside him, and it's starting to feel too much and yet not enough for Harry. 

Louis bends one of his finger and. 

"Oh god!" Harry moans. 

Louis smiles and can't help himself but kiss his neck as Harry starts fucking Louis' fingers shamelessly, one of them trusting his prostate and it feels so good. 

"Fuck, come on Lou— 'M ready now." Harry wheezes.

Louis' hot breath against his neck makes Harry shiver, as Louis pulls away and nods. "Okay."

Harry whines at the lack of fullness when Louis' fingers disappear, but he quickly focuses on Louis putting lube on his cock, and Harry moans impatiently. 

Louis chuckles as he pecks his chin. "Coming in." he laughs. 

Harry rolls his eyes and they almost roll back in his head in pleasure when Louis trusts into him. 

He loves having slow, gentle and seducing sex, but when Louis roughly trusts into him like this, it's so fucking good. He lets out a moan as Louis breathes out, and then Louis starts pulling out, very slowly, and Harry appreciates the gentle friction. 

"God you're tight." Louis pants as he pulls back in and they both moan in pleasure. 

Then Louis starts trusting, Harry's hips moving at the same time, in a slow and delicious pace, both boys panting and moaning, messily kissing, before Louis grips Harry's cock, skilfully stroking it as the same pace of his trusts, and each stroke puts Harry on the edge of pleasure. 

He feels the familiar feeling, the peak of pleasure, rising in his stomach, as Louis' rhythm accelerates, Louis' thump putting a pressure on Harry's tip. He's panting, his voice breathy, chanting _Harry, Haz, H_ , and then Harry's coming, screaming Louis' name. 

Louis follows soon enough, and Harry feels the liquid filling him up, as Louis comes down from his orgasm and falls on top of Harry, nuzzling his head into Harry's neck. He always does that. 

Harry sighs happily, trying to regain his breath as Louis raises his head and kisses him slowly. 

Then eventually Louis gets up, even if Harry starts protesting, but he comes back quickly with his wand in his hand, murmuring the cleaning spell on both of us before they cuddle and fall asleep, blissful looks on their faces.

**

Louis is on his way to Hagrid's hut, and it's November but it's already bloody cold in Scotland. 

But no, Harry wants him to come at Hagrid's, because he apparently has to show him something. 

And because Louis is a nice boyfriend, he's going despite the weather. Okay, maybe because even if there was a storm outside, a volcanic eruption, the apocalypse, Louis would go. Because Louis would go to hell for Harry. 

So yeah, Louis can't say no to Harry, even if he was cosy in the Gryffindor common room (honestly he loves the Slytherin common room, but it is so fucking freezing under the lake, so it's a no from him, he rather wants to squat in the others). 

The hut comes into sight as Louis notices Harry by the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Louis arches an eyebrow and starts walking faster towards him. 

Not just only because he wants to be by Harry's side quickly (he's not that clingy, thank you very much), but because as soon as he's reached Harry, Louis slides his arm around Harry's waist and tugs him against his chest. 

Harry laughs delightedly and hugs him back, kissing his forehead. 

"I would say you're happy to see me, but obviously you're hugging me for warm reasons."

Louis feels a bit better now he's got Harry's body heat to be honest. "Obviously." Louis snorts by pulling away a bit to see his face. "What did you want me to see?" Louis asks, teeth chattering. 

Harry takes his hands and rubs them to warm him up. "Follow me!" he finally says happily. 

Harry leads him in the Forbidden Forest, and Louis is glad to see Hagrid's barn coming into sight, because he doesn't particularly fancy walking into the Forbidden Forests after one of his housemates was dared to spend the night out there and came back traumatized with a burned arm. He stayed at the hospital wing for two days. 

"Is Hagrid in there?" Louis asks as they enter the building. 

Harry shakes his head and keeps leading Louis. "Nope. He went to see Grawp."

Louis smiles at the mention of Hagrid's half-brother. His younger brother. Well. Younger brother who happens to be a giant. Hagrid is so tiny compared to him. Niall once compared Louis and Harry to them. Louis had felt kinda offended, because, yes, Harry was getting taller than him, but he didn't need to be reminded. Ugh. 

"We're here." Harry finally says excitedly as he opens a mini cage and takes something into his hand. 

And. Not something. A dragon. A little tiny baby dragon. 

Louis widens his eyes as Harry coos at the creature. 

"He arrived yesterday night. Hagrid showed him to me this morning and wanted my opinion about bringing him up for the next classes." Harry explains while caressing the dragon under his head, and the creature happily stretches his head.

He is actually very cute, and Louis wants to coo at him, but. Harry is holding the dragon like the most fragile creature, as if he's afraid of breaking him. And honestly, in a few months, it's the dragon who will rather break Harry. He's going to grow up gigantically. Yet, Harry is very careful with him, holding him like it was his baby. Louis finds him adorable. 

"Do you want to hold him?" Harry asks as he looks up. 

Louis beams and nods, and Harry carefully hands him the dragon. Louis is surprised to see how pleasant and smooth the scales of the dragon are. He is the cutest baby dragon he's ever seen. Well. He's the first, actually, but never mind. 

"Does he have a name?" Louis inquires as he caresses the dragon's wings, which look so breakable.

"Hirador." Harry announces proudly. 

Louis looks up at Harry and snorts. "Were you the one who named him, or is Hagrid turning into you?" 

"Heyyyy!" Harry pouts. "It's a cool name."

The dragon makes a sudden movement, and for a moment, Louis is scared he'd fall from his arms, but Harry cups the dragon in his huge hands and puts him back in his little cage with a saddened face. 

"Awww, babe." Louis coos while caressing his cheek. 

Harry smiles weakly. "He must feel kinda lonely and trapped in here." 

Louis feels sympathetically bad for the dragon though. "Does Hagrid plan on keeping him? I mean... For now he's small, but... I'm not sure McGonagall is gonna appreciate a massive dragon flying on the school grounds." Louis remarks as he imagines the scene. 

Harry sighs. "I know. And no, he won't keep him for too long. He told me the last time he tried to keep a dragon and kept it secret, the headmaster sent the creature to Romania." Harry says with a frowning face. "Hagrid seems still heartbroken." 

Louis hums in understanding. He knows Hagrid considers dragons as pets like muggles consider dogs as their best friends. 

It's still weird for Louis to learn about all these creatures. And most of the time he doesn't learn from the lessons, because he doesn't really pay attention, but from Harry, who is so devoted and passionate about animals. 

God, Louis is gonna marry such a dork. He just hopes Harry won't want to adopt odd and funny creatures as pets in the future. 

** 

November passes and soon enough it's December as the days pass in a blur, between preparations of exams and homework. The group decided to stay over at Hogwarts for Christmas, joined by many of their school mates. So Christmas was definitely going to be fun.

During the few days off, they all tried to do their homework, so that it'll be quickly done. Then they'd be all chilling out, hanging out in the castle, sending letters to their family and friends, playing at magical games, etc. 

Louis cannot honestly believe it's their last Christmas at Hogwarts. His last year. He remembers as if it was yesterday, when he walked in the Great Hall with all the first years. When he got sorted into Slytherin... He knew he was gonna live amazing years at this school, and he did. He never thought it would go so fast though, and yet in six months, they all will pass their final exams the first week of June, then the End-of-Term Feast will be held, and finally they will all return to London during the third week of June. They will all go home.

He feels nostalgic right now, as he is sitting under an arched window on the sixth floor, contemplating the dark sky in his sweatpants and socks. He's holding his mother's letter, in which she tells him to have fun and enjoy his last Christmas at the school. He still can't believe it's his last one. But when he thinks about it, Hogwarts is just a chapter. Soon, another one will start, and Louis is so relieved and glad to know Harry, Liam, Zayn and Niall are going to be in it. It may be the end of his school years, but he can't wait for the future.

Louis senses Harry's presence before the curly-haired boy even speaks.

"Hey, Lou." 

Louis smiles and turns to see Harry holding two cup of what it seems to be hot chocolate. 

Harry smirks in complicity. "Remember when you used to always jump around me?" He hands one of the cups to Louis who takes it carefully, and he moves a bit to let Harry sit down next to him.

Louis snorts, "I'm used to it, now. And I can feel your presence. It's a sixth sense." he lifts his chin and chuckles.

"Sure." Harry giggles before sipping his chocolate.

Louis does so and hums in happiness. "Yummy. It's still very hot. How come? It should have cooled since you're back from the kitchen?"

Harry shakes his head. "I asked an elf to bring them to me. I just got them, like two minutes ago. The elves are lucky to be able to apparate on the school grounds."

Louis hums and they stay in a comfortable silence, Louis nudging Harry's knee with his foot to annoy him playfully.

The castle is silent, and even if it is almost curfew, there's nobody in the corridors. Almost all the students left for the Christmas holidays, as Christmas is coming soon, in two days, and practically half of the seventh years stayed over, while the other part left.

The silence is however broken when Louis hears Harry singing Christmas at Hogwarts softly, and he smiles fondly. He loves listening to Harry sing. He has a beautiful voice.

Harry is playing with his bracelet, and Louis knows he doesn't dare to say something.

"What is it, Haz?" Louis whispers in a gentle voice.

"Well..." he starts, biting his lip. "Remember at the Yule Ball, when I told you I would dedicate you a song?" 

Louis frowns and, yes, of course he remembers. That night was one of his best memories. He remembers talking about Ed Sheeran and writing songs with Harry. Louis had joke Harry should write him a song.

"You know I was joking when I said you had to write a song for me, yeah?" Louis teases as he nudges Harry's knee again.

Harry lets out a shaky laugh and nods. "Yeah, but... I actually did."

Louis freezes. "You did?"

"Yeah."

"You wrote a song for me?"

Harry seems all shy suddenly, and he hesitantly nods. "I told you I would dedicate you a song."

Louis' face breaks into a smile as he straightens himself up. "Can you sing it to me?" 

Harry blushes and hesitates for a few seconds, before he pulls a piece of paper out of his school robe he's wearing above his normal clothes. "Erm, so Ed helped a lot with this, but the lyrics are practically all mine, and it's not that great but–" Harry blurts out.

"Haz, stop." Louis interrupts, and he can't help the smile on his face. Harry wrote a song. For him. "I know it's gonna be great. I'm listening." he says as he crosses his legs and faces Harry to give him all his attention (not that Harry never has his full attention).

Harry bites his lip again and takes a deep breath, before looking down, eyes on the paper. He takes Louis' hand in his, and Louis squeezes it, and then Harry starts singing.

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_

Louis' breath gets caught in his throat and. Harry just said one sentence, but his deep voice is so wonderful. Louis can't take it.

_But bear this in mind, it was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me..._

Harry is concentrated and doesn't look up. Louis is already so deep lost.

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile  
You've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly_

Louis automatically wraps his arms around his stomach, and he smiles shyly, because yeah, that's true, he never loved his stomach or his thighs, even if Harry kisses them endlessly, fingers flying over his skin, leaving chills on Louis' skin when they make love.

_I won't let these little things_  
Slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh it's you  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things 

Louis wants to cry. Harry sings with so much passion and sincerity. And love.

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me 

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
You never want to know how much you weigh, you still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me_

Again, these words are true.

_I won't let these little things_  
Slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you  
It's you  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things 

Harry must finally feel confident, because he looks up at Louis, and Louis almost loses his breathe when Harry is singing these next words.

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_  
And you'll never treat yourself right darlin' but I want you to  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you 

And here we go, tears are pouring into Louis' eyes, streaming down his face. Harry wipes them away as he sings the final words.

_I've just let these little things_  
Slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you  
Oh it's you  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things 

_I won't let these little things_  
Slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you  
It's you  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things 

Louis wishes Harry could never stop singing.

Harry lets out a nervous sigh and bites his lip, looking a bit scared. "Why did you think? Was it too much? I'm sorr–"

"Oh shut up and kiss me, you fool." Louis laughs breathlessly.

He slips a hand behind Harry's neck and seals their lips together, and it feels so right. Harry's words are still ringing in Louis' head, and Harry's kisses feel like he kisses Louis' imperfections away, saying 'I love everything you will ever find wrong with you, and they are perfect to me', like Harry embraces his body, his weaknesses. Louis loves Harry so much.

When they pull back, Louis looks into Harry's steamy eyes. "Thank you, I loved it. It was perfect. You're perfect. I love you." 

Harry's answering smile is the best thing in the world.

Harry is the best thing in the world.

** 

Today is Christmas' Eve, and they are all in the Great Hall, having lunch around 13pm, when Niall tells them the plan for today.

"Alright lads, everyone on the Quidditch field in ten minutes!" he announces loudly as he sits down at the Hufflepuff table.

"No, please!" Harry exclaims with wide-eyed. "Don't tell me we're going to play Quidditch." he whines.

"Come on, Harry!" Liam says. "It'll be fun, right Z?– Oh, no, not you too!" 

Louis glances at Zayn who looks as unexcited as Harry. They both hate flying.

"I'll encourage you from the stand." Zayn says on the defensive.

"Same." Harry declares to Louis.

"Aw, Haz, come on! You can ride with me." Louis bats his eyelashes at Harry and makes his best puppy face.

"No. No... No." Harry says, voice uncertain as Louis' pleading face deepens. "No, Louis." Louis pouts." No, you can't– alright, but just for a few minutes, then I'll go join Zayn." 

Louis smiles triumphantly and throws his fist in the air. "Yes!"

"I remember the first time you rode a broom, Harry..." Eleanor says. "Are you sure you wanna do this? If you are not comfortable with it, don't let Louis here force you to do anything." she adds gently.

Harry smiles as Louis glares at her. "It's okay. If I break my ass this time, he better not complain later." then winks at Louis.

Louis chokes on his chicken and opens his eyes wide. "Oh." This mean Harry will be too sore to... "Well, you can still back out if you want." Louis proposes quickly.

"Nuh-uh." Liam says as Niall crackles up at Louis' expression, Liam oblivious at the sexual joke.

** 

Ten minutes later and they're all on the field.

First team is composed of Perrie, Niall, Liam, Jesy, Jade, Barbara, Daryl and Cara, and second team consists of Louis (with Harry's riding behind him), Eleanor, Stan, Felicia, Loren, Katrina, Rosalie and Phillip.

"Okay, so, here’s the rule!" Perrie yells from her broomstick as everyone gathers around her in the air. "First team to score sixty points wins. Good luck everyone!"

She throws the Quaffle in the air, and Eleanor flies towards it to catch the ball. She flies away and throws it at Rosalie, who in turn throws it at Felicia, who sends the Quaffle through the middle loop. 

"Ten points for Louis' team." Zayn announces in the microphone.

It's a bit hard for Louis to fly with someone else with him, but he quickly gets it and they manage not to fall. The match goes on, and they play amusingly, rather than strategically like during Quidditch matches. They're just having fun, and most of the times, they all laugh at others for almost falling off their brooms. They may lose count sometimes, and no one knows for sure who really wins, so they all call it even as they end up having a snowball fight in the snow.

** 

At dinner, they all fit at the Gryffindor table, dry snow falling from the Enchanted Ceiling. Then they all agree to go to the Hufflepuff common room, the cosiest of the castle.

They spend the night in there, chatting, reading some books, and playing Wizard's chess, Reusable Hangman, Exploding Snap, Wizard Skittles and Snitch Snatcher. Eleanor almost goes crazy while playing at Magical Symbols Game, before throwing the Prophet in the fire place, claiming 'this game is shitty anyway'.

Almost everyone leaves before midnight, and soon enough the five boys find themselves alone with Stan, Eleanor, Perrie and Barbara, and when midnight finally strikes, they all exchange presents, although Louis and Harry agreed to exchange their gifts later, when they'd be alone.

So Louis gets a Broom Broom kit from Liam, Chocolate Frogs from Perrie, a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from Barbara, a book called "Becoming professional Quidditch player" from Eleanor who winks at him suggestively, some magical toys and a kit potion from Stan, a skateboard from Zayn (apparently he made some researches about muggle stuff).

Louis gives Eleanor some Quidditch supplies as well as a wand that lights up according to your mood, a Quick-Quotes Quill for Zayn, so that the quill writes what the speaker dictates (as Niall opted for a Sugar Quill he bought at Honeydukes for Zayn), a magic box for Stan, then Louis gives Liam Sticky Trainers to climb walls, and Liam's eyes lighten up like a child. And finally, Louis got Niall a Rubby O'Chicken that is bewitched to do an Irish step dance. And of course, Niall doesn't stop using it after that.

Zayn gives Harry a Shield Hat enchanted with a Shield Charm which protects the wearer from curses, jinxes, and other spells, an autograph of Liam's favourite Quidditch player to his boyfriend, a Comb-a-Chameleon that magically changes the user's hairstyle for Perrie, who squeals of happiness at this, and gives some box of different sweets for Niall who doesn't waste any minute to eat some. 

Liam gives Harry a thick yellow paste called 'Bruise removal paste', guaranteed to remove any bruise within an hour, if he hurts himself because 'let's face it Harry, you're the clumsiest person I've ever seen' at which Harry pouts but Louis kisses his cheek to cheer him up. He got a new wizard outfit for Zayn with some books the boy wanted and got Niall the latest Irish gimmicks.

Harry gives Niall a roughly cut wooden flute, a luxury eagle-feather quill for Zayn and the Quidditch Through the Ages for Liam (because it's his favourite book and Niall set it on fire accidentally once). Liam accepts the gift with a giant smile, not without glaring darkly at Niall who smiles apologetically.

Finally, Niall gives Harry Magical Moustache Miracle Stubble Grow, and Harry pouts in offence as Niall tries to apologize by explaining: "last time you said you wanted a moustache!". And then Niall finishes the round by giving everyone tickets for the next Quidditch World Cup, and everyone gasps at him, because tickets are expensive, but Niall waves it off and they all launch on him to hug him, but then the Rubby O'Chicken starts making sounds again under Niall who got crushed by everyone. They all end up laughing and trying to make it stop. 

Then eventually Niall replaces the chicken and starts dancing the Irish dance, because he's a proud (idiot) Irish.

** 

Harry is walking down Louis, Stan and Eleanor to their dormitories, and when they're finally at the door, Harry stands back and doesn't step in. 

Stan and Eleanor exchange an understanding look then smile not discretely to Louis who rolls his eyes at them as Stan closes the door behind him and Eleanor. 

Harry smiles shyly at Louis as they both stare at each other and pull out their gift from their robe. 

"So..." Louis drawls. You or me first?"

Harry thinks and offers, "Both at the same time?"

Louis smiles and nods, and then they simultaneously hand over their respective gifts that appear to be both small things. 

Louis opens his present (Harry had arrived in his dormitory the other day saying proudly "I got you a present. It even has a little bow on it. I wrapped it myself."). Indeed, the gift is wrapped in a white and golden gift wrap with a little gold bow on it. Louis discovers a tiny little blue box. 

He glances up at Harry who just looked up to watch him as well, after discovering the tiny little brown box. They both giggle and agree with their eyes to open the boxes at the same time. 

And. Louis doesn't know if he whether wants to roll on the floor laughing or hits his head against the wall because they fucking bought similar gifts for each other.

They both just gave each other a promise ring. 

Louis' one is emerald green, a beautiful stone in a gold ring. Louis got a similar ring for Harry, but it's a topaz stone instead. 

They both look at each other with wide eyes, before looking down at their presents as they burst into peals of laughter.

"I can't believe this!" Louis says through his chuckles.

Harry bites his lip and shakes his head, before slipping the ring on, so Louis does the same. 

They expand their hands and smile while looking at each other. Louis can't resist any longer and slides his arm around Harry's neck to kiss him on the mouth. 

"I love you, Harry Styles." he says while rubbing his nose against Harry's.

"I love you too, Louis Tomlinson." Harry answers with an immense smile.

**

They spend Christmas Day the same way as yesterday, playing in the snow, making snowmen and snow angels. Louis tried to propose ice skating, but his pure-blood friends only looked at him weirdly, only Liam understanding what it was. So Louis forgets the idea quickly. On their way to the Great Hall, they stop in front of the suits of armour around Hogwarts to listen to them, as they have been charmed to sing carols.

At dinner, they're having their last Christmas feast and it kinda makes Louis sad now he thinks about it. 

"Oh god," Niall talks through his mouth full of food. "I'm gonna miss the elves' food so much. Especially on Christmas Day and Halloween." 

Everyone nods in agreement, as the ghosts of the houses float in the Great Hall, singing carols, while little fairies fly around the rooms, snow falling from the sky. 

It's a great last Christmas feast, everybody enjoying themselves while remembering memories throughout all the years. 

That one time when Niall's potion exploded right in his face, that time in DADA when the Boggart turned into a spoon when it was Liam's turn to face his worst fear. That time when Louis slept walk and sang The Jungle Book song and Stan and Louis' friends freaked out and thought he was possessed or under a spell. That one time when Harry got drunk and talked an hour long to a portrait who just wanted to sleep. Those times when they all got detention because they camped at the top of the Astronomy Tower after curfew. 

They end up in the Ravenclaw this time, even if it took five minutes to enter because neither of Zayn or Barbara wanted to answer the riddle, just to see if everyone could answer. They quickly understood why the whole group didn't get put into Ravenclaw. 

They spend the night chanting Christmas songs, playing card games that Louis introduced them. Before midnight, they all play at Wizard Cracker Pop-It, and Niall wins by popping thirty-six pairs of matching Christmas crackers. After that, they all fight with the crackers, laughing hysterically.

Basically, it's a great night with great friends. 

**

Around one and half in the morning, they all decide to head off to bed.

Harry goes to sleep in Louis' bed, both boys cuddling as they chat happily and dreamingly about their future, exchanging sweet kisses until Stan makes gagging noise and groans 'that's it I'm gonna sleep on the couch' and leaves the dormitory, leaving Harry and Louis giggling. 

Words are whispered, words of promise, true love, future, happiness. They play with each other fingers, admiring their promise rings, as they imagine what the future will be like.

Louis always considered Hogwarts like a second home, and of course it will always be home, but right now in Harry's arms, he realises that home is not a place, but a feeling. Right now, though, in Harry's arms, feeling loved and safe, he feels _home_. Because life might take you in unexpected places, but love brings you home.

Louis has never been so happy. 

They kiss lazily until they deepen the kiss, quickly getting their clothes off and sealing their love in the best way they know. 

And maybe next year Louis and Harry will move in together. Next Christmas, Louis will offer a different ring, with a more powerful meaning, after getting down on one knee and asking the question. 

And after that, they'll be very busy with their respective jobs, Harry at the Ministry and Louis as a quite very talented and well-known Quidditch player as Seeker in the Yorkshire Quidditch team. Sure, they'll have their ups and downs, they'll fight and won't talk to each other for hours, but they'll still make it work. Because they both love each other so much.

Then eventually they'll have kids, but also strange inoffensive creatures, because Louis couldn't say no to a pair of puppy eyes, but now he can't say no to three other pairs. His children will always have him and Harry wrapped around their fingers.

And Louis will grow old with his soul mate, his youthful romance, watching his great grand children play with a broomstick in their garden full of flowers, as they remember their life and souvenirs like rewinding the tapes. 

They'll live happily. And they'll be amazing wizards, with incredible friends and a great family. And with such a magical love story. 

Because love is the closest thing Louis ever had to magic.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> **If you have arrived to the end and read everything, then thank you. I really do hope you enjoyed this story as much as I loved writing it.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Please, I spent one month writing about this, and I really look forward to read your comments and opinions.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Thank you for reading.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Hope you liked it. Go read my other fics. Of course, it's not an order. Just an advice. Please. Pretty please? :D**
> 
>  
> 
> **Kudos and comments would be much appreciated!**
> 
>  
> 
> **[Click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/works) to see and read all my other works!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **Twitter:**  
> [@larrycaring](https://twitter.com/larrycaring)  
>  **Tumblr:[mystupidamours](http://mystupidamours.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
